Time Travel Heroes
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Jennifer join Doc's family on a trip back to 1895. HG Wells and Amy Robbins decide to swing by Hill Valley. A Back to the Future x Time After Time crossover fic. Finished!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_March 21, 1987  
3:00 PM PST_

"But, Marty, I wanna watch Time After Time," eight-year-old Jules Brown pleaded. "I sure love reading books by HG Wells, and I love the fact that his wife really looks like my mother. My parents watch that movie all the time, and so do you and Jennifer."

"Listen, Jules," eighteen-year-old Marty McFly replied, gently, "we're not doing this to be mean to you. We just think the movie has too much violence in it. I mean, Jack the Ripper was a very evil man. Believe me, Jules, this really is for your own good."

Jules rolled his eyes - as his younger brother, Verne, looked very disappointed. Marty had to admit that his last statement was a bit unhelpful. He knew how he himself very much hated it when anyone would use that expression on him. Still, he rather couldn't deny that - under certain circumstances - that statement could be very meaningful.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Marty heart rather skipped a beat - as he figured that it was his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. He knew she was planning to spend the afternoon with her friends, before dropping by. Dr. Emmett Brown and his wife, Clara, might be returning from their meeting within a few minutes, then he and Jennifer can go out.

"Marty!" Jennifer called out, as soon as her boyfriend opened the door. "So how are the boys doing? I was thinking we could go for a little walk at Hill Valley Park. It's just lovely outside, today - and spring is actually here, now. It's so wonderful."

"The boys and I watched High School USA," Marty explained, "and we also listened to Led Zeppelin for a little while, as well as April Wine. Now the boys want to watch Time After Time, but you know how Doc and Clara don't want them to watch the movie."

"Jack the Ripper scares even me," Jennifer replied, softly. "I was very surprised that the movie wasn't rated higher. It's rather fascinating how HG Wells left on November fifth of 1893, to end up on November fifh of 1979. I think it is very fascinating how it actually happens to be the same day that Doc came up with the flux capacitor."

"Yeah, in a way," Marty commented, "that day sure carries even more significance to us than November 12 does." Turning to the boys, he added, "Hey, buddies! I'm quite sorry that I can't let you watch the video, but you know I can't go against your dad's wishes. How about I take you boys to the Y tonight, and we can all go swimming?"

"That sounds awesome!" Verne exclaimed, as he and his brother both cheered. "It'll be even nicer when it's warm enough to go swimming at the lake. You know, I really can't wait for summer to let out. You know, I want to go camping this summer."

"We're home!" Doc called out, as he and Clara headed in through the kitchen door. "I have some very big news for all of you. Are you all ready to hear about it? You really may all want to sit down. The thing is, we've actually been planning this for awhile."

Marty's heart was beating rapidly. He wondered what the big news could be. Did Doc come up with another major breakthrough? It was rather hard to think of what would sure be bigger than a time machine, though. Granted, this might be an invention that Doc could release publically. Doc really was getting much better with his inventions.

After Doc took a deep breath, he added, "You see, your mom and I were thinking we really should go back to 1895. We've been living in this century for almost a year and a half - so, if we go back two years from when we left, we'll all be the correct ages."

Marty was very stunned, as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Doc couldn't just abandon him, now - could he? Marty had nearly lost him a few times before. He quite grew fond of the boys, as well. Jules and Verne also looked to be very disappointed.

"But, Dad, I don't want to go back to 1895!" Verne wailed, as he was on the verge of tears. "I quite like it here in the 1980s! I'm sure miss playing video games, and I'll also miss listening to rock music! The 1890s really seem so boring, compared to this!"

"You can't be serious about this, Doc!" Marty exploded, as he was also on the verge of tears. "You can't tell me that you're planning to just leave me again! I thought for sure you and your family were going to settle here. Please, Doc, at least tell me you will still will come here and visit me. I just can't stand to never see you again!"

"Please calm down, Verne and Marty!" Doc instructed, rather firmly. "You boys didn't even give me a chance to explain what our plan was. We are _not_ going into the past to stay there. We are simply going into the past to visit old friends, okay?"

Marty just took in a deep breath, as he was very relieved by what Doc said - as well as rather ashamed and embarrassed of his sudden outburst. He knew he should not have jumped to conclusions liked that, but he wasn't thinking very rationally.

"Marty and Jennifer," Doc added, "the two of you are more than welcome to join us, if you'd like. I just figured it'd be a nice vacation for all of us, and it'd also quite give us a chance to meet everyone we've grown close to back then. How does that sound?"

"I'd love to see Seamus and Maggie again," Marty replied, excitedly. "I'd sure also like to see how little Will is doing. I guess he would be about ten in 1895. He really was so sweet, back when we saw him in 1903. I also wonder if there might be anyone in that year who would be about the same age as Jennifer and I, just out of curiosity."

After a brief pause, Doc replied, "Gerald Strickland would be around your age, and so would Larry Carruthers. Then there's also Mayor Hubert's daughter, Mary. That's all I can think of for now. There might be some newcomers since we left, though."

"I sure do wonder what Gerald Strickland was like back then," Marty said, sighing. "I know he was a high school principal before his son was - and, from what I've heard, he was almost as bad as his son. So I really must admit that I'm feeling nervous."

"You do have to understand that he went through a lot of trials," Doc explained. "I mean, he did watch his father get shot right in front of him. It hasn't been quite an easy life for him. For instance, I'm sure you can remember just how you felt - after you saw your father's gravestone in that world when Biff was filthy rich, right?"

"I sure do," Marty replied, as a wave of sadness crept over him. "I can also remember how I rather felt, the few times that I almost lost you. I guess that's why I reacted so strongly, after you mentioned wanting to go back into the past. You do mean quite so much to me. I've come to grow very fond of the boys, as well. You're all wonderful."

"I already explained to you the dangers of living in the past," Doc explained, in a soft tone. "I was just thinking we should leave soon - and we should arrive there at about three, and we could eat supper at Holt's Diner. We could stay at the Bluebird Inn."

"I could say that Jennifer and I are married," Marty suggested. "After all, it's not like they're going to know any different. I guess I would also reprise my Rhett Eastwood persona, and I guess I would also introduce my girlfriend as Jennifer Eastwood."

"That sounds like a great plan with me," replied Doc. He then stood up, as he added, "All right, folks! We'd better go put some clothing on from that era. Verne, I'm rather sure you'd be able to fit into what Jules wore two years ago. I should also be able to find something for the rest of you to wear. Then we'll go back in the station wagon."

"I'll grab Haven," Clara added. "I do wonder how our youngest might take to the Gay '90s. Which, come to think of it, we may quite have to introduce her by a name other than Haven." As Doc nodded, she added, "We could maybe call her Emily. It sure is a beautiful name, and it's really a lot like Emmett. How does that sound to you?"

"That's a great idea," Doc replied, as he smiled at his wife. "We'll have to bring some modern baby food back with us, as it sure wouldn't be very fair to make her have to adjust to late 19th Century life. We'll sure try to make things go smoothly for her."

Marty felt real nervous, as they all headed out to Doc's lab to change clothes. He felt apprehensive over the idea of Doc being shot again. He hoped they wouldn't have to deal with Buford again. At least, it'd just be a vacation of sorts for him and Jennifer.

oooooooooo

"So, Marty, how do I look?" Jennifer asked. She wore her hair in ringlets, and she was wearing a frilly pink Victorian dress. She smiled, as she added, "It's off to the Gay '90s we go! I think you look rather sexy dressed up in that Clint Eastwood cowboy outfit."

"Thanks, Jennifer," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I think you look so pretty, Jenn. I think you'd fit in very well with the other ladies of that era. We might be able to gazxe at the stars together. There wasn't as much pollution back then."

"All right, everybody!" Doc announced, "it looks like we're about ready to go. We put the bags in the back, but there should still be enough room for Jules and Verne. We'll keep the station wagon buried at Hill Valley Park, and we'll really need to carry all the bags to the Bluebird Inn. Let's board the station wagon - and then we'll take off."

Marty and Jennifer sat in the middle of the station wagon, as Jules and Verne crawled into the back. Doc set the time circuits, just as Clara stepped into the front passenger seat - as Haven was placed between them. Everyone was quite silent, as Doc headed off to Hill Valley Park. Marty felt a great mixture of excitement and apprehension.

"All right, everyone," Doc called out, as he began to hover and accelerate the station wagon, "brace yourselves for temporal displacement." Marty's heart was beating fast - as the station wagon accelerated to 88 miles per hour, then broke the time barrier.


	2. Chapter 1

_March 21, 1895  
3:00 PM PST_

As the station wagon broke the time barrier, Marty felt quite nervous. He remembered that his alias from two years ago was Rhett Eastwood. He had introduced his girlfriend as Jennifer Parker - which, looking back, was maybe not such a good idea after all.

"Remember, Jenn," Marty said, as he put his arm around Jennifer, "we're married in this era. Your name's Jennifer Eastwood. I think this could actually be good practice for when we get married, for real. It's just going to feel rather weird to hear people talking about my dead brother, Clint. I must say, Jenn, I feel so nervous."

"I feel very nervous, too," replied Jennifer. "It'll feel so strange to refer to you as my husband. You know, this whole 'Clint Eastwood' thing makes me feel a little sad. After all, as far as everyone in this era is concerned, you actually died a tragic death."

"I was actually thinking about that," agreed Marty. "I can imagine this may have been especially devastating to poor Seamus. I mean, he was actually the one that was real concerned about my opting to duel with Buford - and he told me about his brother."

"Believe me, Marty," piped in Doc, "he was very devastated. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to tell him who you really were - but I was so worried about how that might affect the space-time continuum. Believe me, Marty, he really did care about you."

"All right, everyone," Clara added, as her husband turned off the car. "Here is what the plan is. We'll just walk over to the Blue Bird Inn and check in. Marty and Jennifer can sleep in one room, while the rest of us will sleep in another room. After that, we can have supper at Holt's Diner. Then we can swing by the McFly farm and visit."

"That sounds like a plan with me," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I do feel nervous, though. I mean, he'll probably mention 'Clint Eastwood' falling into that ravine. I always feel funny whenever people talk about my alleged death in 1885."

oooooooooo

Amy Robbins Wells was feeling nervous - as she and her, husband, Herbert George Wells, were travelling California. It had been nearly a year and a half since she had last been in the state of California - and then it was 82 years into the future!

As much as she loved her husband dearly, she rather had to admit that she missed a few things about life in the future. She missed a lot of the modern conveniences, like the television set and the radio. She also missed listening to rock and roll music. Most of all, though, it was hard to adjust to society's attitudes towards women in this era.

"You look nervous, honey," HG commented, as he put his arms around wife. "I'm sure my brother will really love you. I guess it feels quite a bit strange for you to visit your home state 82 years in the past. I bet it'll be a rather exciting experience for you."

"That's very true," agreed Amy, as she rested her head against HG's shoulder. "This feels very surreal, though. I really do love you a lot, and I'm sure glad we were able to get rid of Jack the Ripper. That monster had brutally murdered my best friend!"

"He sure knew how to fool people," HG said, as he shook his head. He caught sight of a sign, as he added, "So this is Hill Valley. It sounds like this may be a very interesting town. Why don't we stay here for a few days? You know, I really do wonder how this town got its name. I mean, the words sure have rather contradictory meanings."

"Well, you can't have a valley without hills," Amy purred. "I am tired from travelling so much, and I sure do miss the way we had - or will have - automobiles in the future. All things considered, though, there are things I've really come to like about this era."

"We can't let anybody else know about the time machine," HG whispered. "The very last thing we need is to have a repeat of Jack the Ripper. We sure will have to keep this thing concealed." He glanced to his left, as he added, "We could just stay here, tonight. I wonder what it'll be like in the Blue Bird Inn. Sounds like a real nice place."

oooooooooo

As Doc was busy unpacking, he thought of how much he missed this era. He thought of how rather nice it'd feel to visit his old friends again. He then thought of Jules and Verne, and how they would have difficulty readjusting to this era. As for Haven, she would have the hardest time adjusting. He wondered if he made the right decision.

Jules and Verne were in the room with Marty and Jennifer, as the four of them were playing cards - while Clara was taking Haven for a little walk. It was sure great to be able to have some quiet. He had almost forgotten how great 19th Century life felt.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Doc was nearly jolted with shock, until he realized it was probably either Marty or Jennifer. He sure wished to settle in, before he re-acquaint himself with any of his old friends. He nervously answered the door.

"Excuse me, sir," said a younger man, with a British accent. "My wife and I are staying here, and our sink is quite plugged up. I was sure wondering you might be able to help me fix it up. We're really not, uh, quite used to the newfangled concept of plumbing."

"As a matter of fact" Doc replied, as he smiled at the man, "I really do happen to be adept in that area. I'll check out the sink right away, and see what I can do to help. Our family lived here for several years - but then we, uh, really had to move to San Francisco. So we came back here to visit. By the way, my name's Emmett Brown."

"Herbert George Wells, at your service, sir," replied the younger man, as he took a bow. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brown. Maybe you could, uh, show us around town a little later. By the way, my wife actually grew up in San Francisco."

Doc was stunned by what he heard the younger man say. Was he really the famous author of The Time Machine? Doc was suddenly very starstruck, as HG Wells was his second favourite author, after Jules Verne. He tried hard to force himself to speak.

"It's sure a good pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Wells," Doc replied, as he stuck out his hand. "I, uh, used to be the blacksmith in town. I came here in January of 1885, and then I met the schoolteacher in September later that year. We really fell in love right at first sight, and then the two of us actually married not long afterward."

oooooooooo

As Clara was walking up and down the hall with Haven, she thought of how much she missed life in this era. While she came to grow rather fond of life in the 20th Century, there were certainly plenty of things she missed about this time period. It really felt a lot like coming home again. For one thing, this time period actually had less pollution.

She thought of Jules and Verne, who seemed quite less-than-excited about spending time in this era. She really thought they would at least be happy about spending time with their old friends. She felt a little bad about how the boys seemed to lose sight of how much this era had to offer, as they were really into rock music and video games.

Just then, Clara caught sight of a young woman who looked very much like her. She was quite stunned, she almost fainted from shock. The other woman seemed to just notice her, as well - as the same look of shock suddenly crept across on her face.

"You sure look so much like me!" Clara gasped, stunned. "You do look quite younger, though. I'm staying here with my husband and children, and we lived in this town for several years - before we, uh, moved away. By the way, I'm Clara Clayton Brown."

"My name is Amy Robbins Wells," replied the younger women, as she stuck out her hand. "I really grew up in California - but I ended up moving to England a year and four months ago, so that I could be with my husband. So where are you from?"

"I grew up in New Jersey," Clara explained, "until I decided to head out west. I just felt that some of the social standards in the East were too imposing on women, so I decided to head west to start a new life. It sure was always my dream to become a teacher. I happen to love astronomy, as well - which is a great passion of mine."

"I lived in New Jersey, until I was five," Amy replied, "and I guess I never got rid of my accent. Our family decided to move to California, and I sometimes do miss life in California. Although, I must say that I've come to grow rather fond of England."

"I'll have to introduce you to my family, Mrs. Wells," Clara commented, as the two of them went to enter the room where the Browns were staying. "Hey, Emmett, I quite met an interesting peson in the hall. I wonder if we may possibly be related, and..."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as he saw the women. He was accompanied with a young man sporting facial hair and glasses. "You sure do look like Clara. Anyway, my name's Emmett Brown - and this young man here is our neighbour, Herbert George Wells."

"You women do look a lot alike," HG added, as he took a close look at the women. "So I guess Mr. Brown and I both have women who look quite similar. He just said that he really used to be a blacksmith, and he offered to help me fix our sink. Maybe the four of us could have dinner together this evening. I must say, this is so bloody amazing."

"That'd be a real pleasure for us," Doc replied, warmly, "and, by the way, just call me Emmett. We were planning to eat at Holt's Diner tonight. By the way, this baby is our youngest child, Emily Martina Brown. We have two older sons, who are named..."

Just then, Marty and Jennifer came into the room with Jules and Verne. As they took a close look at Clara and Amy, their eyes grew big. Clara still could hardly believe she was in the presence of the famous author, HG Wells. She nearly fainted with shock.


	3. Chapter 2

_March 21, 1895  
4:30 PM PST_

Marty was quite stunned, as he could hardly believe just what he was seeing. One of the pioneer science fiction authors was in the room with his scientist friend! He rather was taken aback by this turn of events. He then took a real close look at the author's wife, who looked like a slightly younger version of Clara! It seemed a lot like a dream.

"Wait a minute!" Marty gasped, stunned. "Are you telling me that this man is Herbert George Wells, the famous writer?" Turning to the author, he added, "It is such a real pleasure to meet you, uh, Mr. Wells. So what brings you and your wife over here?"

"How did you know I'm a writer?" HG asked, stunned. "I am writing a novel called The Time Machine, which will actually be published a little later this year - but I don't have any other published work out at this moment. The Time Machine will just be my first."

"Well, uh, someone just told me about your novel," Marty replied, nervously. "I don't remember who it was, but I'm sure it'll be a real good one. Anyway, my name's Rhett Eastwood - and this is my wife, Jennifer. We're, uh, friends of the Brown family."

"These are my sons," Doc added, as he drew the boys close to him. "Their names are Jules and Verne. My wife and I decided to name them after our favourite author. We sure are, uh, looking forward to reading your novel. I'm, uh, intrigued with the whole concept of time travel. Anyway, Mr. Wells, what are your thoughts on Jules Verne?"

"Jules Verne is my inspiration!" gushed HG. "By the way, just call me Herbert. You've been very helpful to me, so I consider you to be a real great friend. Anyway, I don't expect to ever become as legendary as Jules Verne - but I rather do enjoy writing."

"You can just call me Amy," added the author's wife. "Your wife and I just had a very interesting conversation, and I almost feel like the two of us are somehow related. It seems like he two of us have a lot in common. Also, your children are real adorable!"

"You both can call me Clara," added the scientist's wife. "Our children can rather be a handful at times, but we love them. Anyway, why don't we start heading over to the diner? I'll look so forward to learning more about you people. We might introduce you to all of our old friends. I wonder if any of Clara's old pupils miss her, since we left."

"I'm pretty sure William does," Marty suggested, as he remembered how William had spoken quite fondly of her, the time that he and Jennifer visited 1903. "I'm feeling a little bit hungry myself, but not quite hungry enough to actually eat a rattlesnake!"

"I don't think they even serve rattlesnake at the diner," Doc said, laughing. "They do serve good beer battered cod, though. I think you'd sure enjoy that. Anyway, we're pretty close to the diner - so it shouldn't be quite a long walk for us. Let's get going."

As the group made their way out of the inn, Marty just began to wonder if the time travel trip HG Wells took to 1979 in Time After Time did actually take place. He then figured out that the idea was quite silly to even consider, as it was simply a movie.

He then recalled how he did meet Alex P Keaton a few times before, who he knew as a character from the Family Ties sitcom. He then realized that this was real different, as it was from an alternate reality where he met Alex. It's not like there was any real person called Alex P Keaton who actually lived in Columbus, Ohio in _this_ reality.

oooooooooo

As the group was heading over to Holt's Diner, they stumbled across none other than Seamus. Marty felt so nervous, as he took a closer look at his ancestor. When he last visited here, he didn't have much of an opportunity to really get around. He really did end up crying at the Palace Saloon - when Buford Tannen dared to shoot Doc, again!

As a result, Sabrina Palmer and Jennifer had to bring Doc to the future - so Marty had been rather busy with helping Clara and the little boys pack. It was quite a lot of work for him, so not many of the townspeople had a chance to know "Rhett Eastwood".

"I see the Brown family came back for a visit!" Seamus gushed, cheerfully. He took a real close look at Marty, as he added, "I take it you must be Rhett Eastwood. I quite miss your brother. It was a tragedy for poor Clint Eastwood to fall into that ravine!"

"Right, uh, I'm Rhett Eastwood," Marty replied, real nervously. "The young lady here is my wife, Jennifer. We've, uh, been married for just over a year. We really hope to have our first kid soon. So, uh, what about you? How has your family been, lately?"

"We've been doing great," Seamus replied. "William is now ten, and he gets along fine with almost everyone. He has some problems with a bully, though. His name is Charlie Needles." Turning to HG, he added, "I really don't think I've seen you around. I guess you must be kin to the Brown family, though. I mean, your wives look so much alike."

"Actually, no," HG replied, quietly. "In fact, we've only met today. Amy and I decided to stop here for a rest, and we quite ended up having a room next to the Browns. By the way, my name is Herbert George Wells. We actually came here from London."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wells," Seamus said, just as he extended his hand. "Me name is Seamus McFly. Me wife and I moved from Ireland just seventeen years ago. Sometimes, I miss the land I grew up in. So are you settling here, too?"

"Er, no," HG replied, nervously. "We're only visiting the States. Amy grew up here in California, though. I have a brother who moved here, so we came here to quite pay him a little visit. I'm working on a novel, which I sure hope to have published later on this year. It's going to be about a machine that allows one to travel through time."

"I'll look very forward to reading your story," Seamus replied, warmly. "It was Emmett Brown here who introduced me to Jules Verne. For some reason, he sure seemed less than thrilled to have me also liking Jules Verne - but then he really came to accept it."

"Emmett!" HG gasped, as he playfully shook his finger at Doc. "We authors just write stories that are meant to be enjoyed by everyone. We sure don't like it when people act possessive of our literature. You really shouldn't been down on Mr. McFly here."

Marty was momentarily confused, as well - as Doc really never struck him as being a possessive fan. Then it quite hit him. Quite natually, Doc was very concerned about the affect that Seamus' real sudden interest in Jules Verne might have on the whole space-time continuum - especially if Seamus originally never cared for Jules Verne.

"I, uh, I wanted it to just be a thing between Clara and I," Doc explained, somewhat nervously. "It was sure wrong for me to be down on Seamus, and I really do heartily apologize. Anyway, we decided to head over to Holt's Diner - as we're real hungry."

"Don't worry about it," Seamus replied, with a friendly smile. "I guess you were just a little surprised, but I've always been real fond of you. You folks could maybe come to our farm tomorrow. William and Linda really miss having Clara Brown for a teacher."

"It feels good to know that I've been missed," gushed Clara. "I'm sure your children might also look rather forward to seeing our children, again." Patting Haven's head, she added, "This tiny girl here is our newest child. We decided to name her Emily. It really is a pleasure to finally have a girl, after having two boys. She's such a doll."

"That's a real beautiful name," Seamus said, admiringly. "If we had another daughter, that's what we might've named her. It real similar to Emmett. Anyway, I'll be real sure to tell the wife you folks are back in town." Turning to HG and Amy, he added, "I very much would love to know you folks more, as well. Would you like to come over, too?"

"That'd be quite hospitable of you, Mr. McFly," HG replied, smiling warmly. "With such wonderful folks like you, Amy and I could spend a few days here. We'll be seeing you around, I guess. I'd love to meet your family. Anyway, you have a great evening."

"You, too, Mr. Wells," replied Seamus. "Enjoy your dinner everyone! They have a real good beer-battered cod dinner tonight. I remember how Clint Eastwood was real fond of that meal. I can't believe it's been nearly ten years ago. I just miss him so terribly."

"That does sound like a real great tragedy, Mr. McFly," HG agreed, as Seamus turned to head to his carriage. Turning to Marty, he added, "It sounds like you went through a lot, back when you were still quite a young lad. How old were you back then... ten? It does sound as though this town remembers your older brother as a hero, though."

"They do," Doc was quick to comment. "He helped defeat Buford Tannen, who was a real notorious outlaw in town. Buford tried to shoot me a few times, and Clint was so clever. However, as we were taking a train to San Francisco, he fell into the ravine."

"That sounds so sad," HG replied, as he shook his head. "It's always very sad to hear of people dying at such a young age. This Buford Tannen sounds like quite a dreadful person. I hope he's been brought to justice. That behaviour shouldn't be allowed."

Marty figured it was quite difficult for Doc to give the official story of what happened to "Clint Eastwood", when he knew that sure wasn't what happened at all. However, even HG Wells might treat the story of what really happened as being such garbage. Then again, as a science fiction author, he might be more open-minded than most. 


	4. Chapter 3

_March 21, 1895  
5:30 PM PST_

Marty swallowed deeply, as the whole group stepped into Holt's Diner. The restaurant had been open for a hundred years, before it became Elmo's Rib. He could sure go for a fish fry. He really hoped that Buford wouldn't make any trouble for them, this time.

"Jules! Verne!" called out a little girl, as the whole group headed for a booth. "Hi, Mrs. Brown!" As Marty glanced at the table, he saw a little girl with long blond hair. Next to her, there was a blond boy. There was a middle-aged couple, with a baby carriage.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Brown," added the lady, warmly. "It feels so great to see you folks, again. We've missed all of you. By the way, this is my new husband. His name is Luke Smith. These are our babies, Emery and Emma. By the way, we sure never met some of the people in your group. Are they some friends of yours, from San Francisco?"

"This is Herbert George and Amy Wells," explained Doc."We met, today. We really are close to Rhett and Jennifer Eastwood, though. This is our youngest child, Emily. Rhett is the younger brother of Clint Eastwood, by the way. We'll be staying for a week."

"Amy grew up in San Francisco," added HG, "but she moved with me to London, where my home is. We thought we'd visit my brother, and I think we really picked a nice town to visit. I want to become a novelist, and my book will be called The Time Machine."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," replied the lady. "My name is Josephine, and these children are Abraham and Sarah Lathrop. That was the last name of my old husband, before he died. We heard all about your brother, Mr. Eastwood. He was a real brave young man. We didn't move to Hill Valley, until two years later - but that's very sad."

"I wish I had a chance to know him," Luke commented, wistfully. "He seemed like such a brave young man, and Seamus McFly has spoken so fondly of him. Anyway, it quite must've been painful for you. I bet you just take after your brother, Mr. Eastwood."

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way," Marty replied, somewhat cryptically. "I, uh, also had a bad encounter with Mad Dog Tannen. He shot my dear friend, and it simply was... Well, it was a miracle that he managed to survive. It was a scary experience."

"I daresay it was," agreed Josephine, softly. "I know it's very wrong to take pleasure at a person's death, but I must admit that I actually felt glad that he was hanged last year." Turning to Doc, she softly added, "I still really don't know what it is about you, Mr. Brown - but I feel like you're connected to us, in some way. As if you're simply..."

"Oh, honey, let them eat," protested Luke. To the group, he added, "It's a pleasure meeting you all. We were going to head over to the McFlys, tomorrow - but we sure could get together beforehand. My wife told me some good things about you folks."

"The McFlys have just invited us over, as well," explained Doc. "Perhaps, all of us will be able to get together. I'm sure that the kids would enjoy it. It's really a shame that your old hubby has passed away. Anyway, we decided to stay at the Bluebird Inn."

"I'm real glad that we decided to stop in Hill Valley," added HG. "You people do appear to be very hospitable, and my wife and I appeciate that very much. In case you quite were wondering, Amy sure isn't related to Clara. They only happen to share a striking resemblance. She did grow up here in the States, and she used to live in California."

"To be honest, we were a little curious," admitted Josephine, "but we sure didn't think it was polite to ask. Anyway, our new schoolteacher is pretty nice - and the kids quite love having her. Still, they really do miss you folks. I guess we'll see you, tomorrow."

As Marty smiled at Doc's relatives, he just thought of how strange this was. Jules and Verne were both close friends of Abraham and Sarah, and they simply did speak quite fondly of them. He thought of how he briefly hung out with George and his friends.

oooooooooo

As Marty was eating his fish and chips, he thought of how the food really wasn't that bad. In fact, he was so tempted of order another plate of fish. It was pretty strange to think that HG and Amy Wells were actually a part of their group. It was so obvious that Doc was starstruck. It was actually a bit like Marty himself meeting Huey Lewis.

"Your boys are rather precious," commented Amy. "I really would love to be a mother, one of these days. We sure would love to raise our kids to be strong and independent people. I firmly believe that it's important to remain true to yourself, and to not be..."

"I am a firm believer of women rights," added HG. "I'm just not a religious person, and I don't quite mean to speak ill of those who _are_ religious. I think too many people use religion as an excuse to subjugate woman. I simply don't believe that it's right."

"Well, I'm a Christian," replied Clara, "but I do agree with you. I mean, I firmly do not believe that God has intended for women to be inferior to men. It really says, right in the Bible, that we are all the same in Christ. I think people who really use the Bible as an excuse to subjugate other people are... I don't think that they're true believers."

"It feels very good to hear you say that," HG replied, warmly. "I don't believe that all religious people desire to oppress others - but there are, unfortunately, some people who do. I have my own reasons for being a believer, but that is just my own belief."

"There really was a time," added Amy, "when I dabbled in Pagan religions. Right now, I'm just not sure exactly what I believe. I do believe that there is something more out there, than what can be comprehended by science. My hubby disagrees, but we..."

"As a scientist myself," explained Doc, "you sure do have a point. In fact, I _know_ that there is something bigger out there. I actually have a friend, who is a witch - and there are many things she can do, that can't be explained by science. This isn't to say that the stuff she does can't be proven by science. It actually could still be possible."

"Well, of course," replied HG. "After all, there are very many ways that science could become advance. If the presence of God could be proven by science, then I'll just be ready to reconsider my beliefs. It's that, well, we cannot take anything for granted."

Marty thought about his own upbringing in the Roman Catholic Church. There were a lot of things that he actually liked about the Church, but there were just other things that he disagreed with. Lent simply happened to be his least favourite time of year.

"You are right, honey," agreed Amy. "Anyway, it's so nice to be here in California. It is much like, uh, coming home. Granted, I've never been to Hill Valley - but San Francisco really isn't far from here. Of course, England is also quite a nice place - and visiting the country has actually been a dream of mine. It's actually nice, being with my beloved."

"You folks really should come over to England, sometime," suggested HG. "I know it's not as sunny over there, but there is a lot of things you should check out. Amy quite loves it over there. So, anyway, how did you folks really get into liking Jules Verne?"

"It was a birthday present that my parents sure bought me," explained Doc. "It, uh... Well, it just made me feel like a little boy. I mean, it can appeal to a wide range of age demographics - and our Jules really loves the books, as well. As for Verne, he just..."

"I'm sure Mr. Verne will feel quite flattered," commented HG, "that you've named your children after him. If I ever have a chance to meet the fellow, I will make very sure to let him know about you. I do feel nervous about everything. What if people just don't like my novel? Are people ready to read about a machine that could traverse time?"

"Of course, honey!" gushed Amy. "After all, I... Well, I really had a dream that your novel simply reached great success. In fact, you were even hailed as being as great as Jules Verne. Anyway, you really can't forget about Mark Twain's recent novel."

Marty began to wonder if this really was a dream that Amy had, or if the events from Time After Time actually did happen. He wondered if Clara and Amy really did happen to be related. On the other hand, maybe their resemblances were just a coincidence.

"Yeah, your wife is right," replied Doc. "I understand how one would be very nervous about letting your work to the public. Uh, Rhett quite knows all about it - and so does his father. In fact, his older brother also did. I myself have often really felt that way, as I know all too well that some people look down on me. That can be discouraging."

"I also know what that feeling is like," agreed HG. "It simply hurts, to not have people like you. I suppose it's rather a part of life, though. Anyway, tonight, there really is a little something that we'd like to show you. Now, could I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Of course," replied Doc, excitedly. "We sure won't be bringing the young ones along, though. After all, we quite have had a long day - and I just think the kids should go to bed early, tonight. We could maybe show them tomorrow, if you really don't mind."

"Well, as long as the kids are very good at keeping secrets," replied HG. "I mean, this will be important - as, in the wrong hand, it could be very dangerous. You really have been helpful to us, and maybe there is a... Well, it is very ironic that we happened to run into you folks. Maybe there's just some outer force that brought us all together."

Marty smiled to himself, as he really had a feeling that he knew what HG Wells' secret was. It seemed pretty strange that there really were several clues that quite pointed to the idea that HG Wells actually had a time machine. Of course, he could be wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

_March 21, 1895  
9:00 PM PST_

Doc felt real nervous, as he and Clara followed HG and Amy. Marty and Jennifer were at the Bluebird Inn, as he simply figured that the children should be in bed. It was real hard to believe that his favourite author wished to confide something to him. It rather made him feel special. It was like the time that he was able to meet Albert Einsten.

"Now, you have to be very careful with the machine," explained HG. "It it gets in the wrong hands, it can just cause a lot of trouble. We've only known the two of you for several hours, but we already feel... We feel that you're someone we can trust."

"You have no idea how good this makes me feel," replied Doc, warmly. "Not everyone feels comfortable, in my presence. I know that I'm sure not wired the same way, as a lot of other people are. I used to be socially awkward around other people, in fact."

"We're all unique," quipped Amy, encouragingly. "It rather is a shame that we live in a judgemental society. I bet it won't even change much, in the next hundred years. It's simply unfortunate that we have a lot of busybodies. I do dream of living in a society, where we can be free to live our lives we we see fit. It's really a question of when?"

"Here is the great invention that is my pride and joy," commented HG, just as he lifted the tarp from a machine that looked strangely familiar to Doc. He and Clara were both astonished. "I quite presume that I can trust you both to keep this machine a secret?"

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as he took a very close look at the machine. He tried quite hard to think of why he recognized the machine, and what the machine was supposed to do. It just looked so fascinating. "What is the name of Sir Isaac H Newton is that?"

"Well, this is a time machine," HG explained, with a huge smile. "I took a trip to 1977 - before I started working on my book. It will be published later this year. You will have to read it. In my book, the protagonist takes a trip into the far distant future - and I'll be presenting a concept... Well, this is a concept that I thought about a long time."

"I came from 1977, believe it or not," added Amy. "Not only that, but I was a staunch supporter of women's rights. I was a hippie in my teenage years, and those were just the best years of my life. I sometimes really miss listening to rock and roll music, along with a lot of the modern - now future - conveniences I've grown so accustomed to."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as he could quite barely believe what he was hearing. "So everything in that movie did happen! You really did go to the 1970s to chase Jack the Ripper! You did manage to send that psychopath way into infinity! So it's all true!"

HG and Amy both had shocked expressions on their faces, as they gasped, "_What movie?!_" Doc felt so bad, as he realized that he spoke without thinking. He hadn't really thought of how his second favourite author would feel about that concept.

"How do you know about Jack the Ripper, Emmett?" HG asked, as he was still in quite a state of shock. "I rather didn't expect that anyone would find out about it - as Amy was the only witness to the whole thing, just before she went back in time with me."

"Wait a minute!" Amy gasped, as she really took a close look at Doc and Clara. "So, Emmett, are you telling us that you're a time traveller, too? You just mean to tell us that Herbert George Wells is not the only one to have created a time machine?"

"Precisely!" Doc replied, as he suddenly felt quite nervous. "There was this movie that Karl Alexander wrote and filmed in 1979 about your adventure, called Time After Time - only, in that movie, it was the year 1979 that you visited. As for us, we rather came here from the year 1987, which was about ten years from when Amy came from."

"Actually, I'm native to this era," Clara explained, "and Emmett and I immediately fell in love, as he prevented me from falling into what is now known as Eastwood Ravine ten years ago. Our family sure lived in the 1980s for a year and a half, though - and we just came back to this year to visit. It's quite strange that we ran into you here."

"I can't believe this, Clara!" exclaimed Amy, stunned, "I had such a good feeling you and I sure have much in common - well, besides our looks. I'm from Herbert's future, and you're from Emmett's past. Well, what about Rhett Eastwood? Is he also a ..."

"Right," Doc replied, smiling fondly. "His real name is Marty McFly. We really can't let anyone here know that, though - as his ancestors live here, and that could create a time paradox. He already managed to nearly erase himself from existence before."

"Rhett Eastwood and Clint Eastwood are the same person," added Clara. "I first met him about ten years ago. I sure didn't believe Emmett, when he just explained to me that he was... well, a time traveller. I just thought that he was lying to me, and that he simply wanted to take advantage of me. I now feel so ashamed of my actions."

"I reacted just the same way," replied Amy, sheepishly. "Of course, most people think that time travel is impossible - which, in a way, is a great thing. I mean, could you just imagine what would happen, if everyone had access to time travel? It's not pretty."

"We know that all too well," replied Doc, shuddering. "Someone who doesn't quite like us had bought back a sports almanac from the future, and just gave it to his younger self. To make a long story short, we ended up in this hellish world - and we had to..."

"Emmett told me all about the story," added Clara. "What's very ironic, though, is that it was the whole almanac debacle that caused Emmett to end up in the past. It's scary to think that I could've ended up at the bottom of that ravine. Still, I quite understand Doc's concerns - and I don't take any personal offence to it. We just ended up lucky."

"A blessing in disguise, eh?" Amy suggested, laughing. She turned real serious, as she added, "With the Ripper showing up in 1977, I sure lost a great friend. Anyway, what don't you just tell us a little more about this Eastwood man - or whoever he really is."

"His real name is Marty McFly," repeated Doc. "I first met him in 1955, and he first met me in 1975. Time travel can make things pretty confusing, but it was quite an accident that he went to 1955. It was on the fifth of November, which was the day I came..."

"The fifth of November?" gasped HG. "It was the same day that the time machine was first used, and it was the same day that I ended up in 1977. Do you think there would be a... Well, it's just strange how it really happens to be an important day for the two of us. Anyway, I can imagine that meeting Rhett... Marty... was a surprise for you."

"Yeah, it certainly was," replied Doc. "He accidentally disrupted his parents' meeting, so he really had to spend the whole week... Well, he had to try to get his parents to fall in love. He didn't really like being in 1955, so I can't imagine him living in this era."

"Knowing Marty," Clara added, "being forced to give up rock and roll music would be pure torture for him. He would have a difficult time adjusting. So what was it like for you to settle in the past? I can imagine that you miss a lot from the 20th Century."

"Well, to be honest," Amy replied, sighing, "I did go into withdrawal for a long time - but you eventually learn to adapt to a new culture. I was initially pretty resistent to going in the past with Herbert - but, in the end, I was rather more than willing to do anything for love. Anyway, I was still so shaken up over the murder of my friend."

"Yeah, that's why we don't let our kids watch the movie," blurted out Doc. "I mean, it was so terrible for something like that to happen to you. There is sure no telling what I'd do, if something like that was to actually happen to someone I loved very dearly."

"I guess Amy and I have more in common," observed Clara, "than only our looks. We both fell in love with a time traveller, and ended up moving to a different era. We did have difficulty believing our loved ones, at first. We really just did things in reverse."

"What was it like for you, Clara?" asked Amy. "I was pretty resistent about the move, as I enjoyed life in the 20th Century. There are still times, when I miss being home. Is it as hard, adapting to life in the future? I can sure imagine that some things would be scary for you. Of course, pollution is really a much bigger issue - as we use more..."

"It did take plenty of getting used to," replied Clara. "Jules and Verne quickly grew to enjoy life in the future, but it took me longer to get used to. Of course, I really had a little assistence - so that was helpful. I quickly grew to liking advanced technology."

"I remember how horrified the boys were," added Doc, "when I suggested going back to the past. Of course, Marty was also horrified - because he was simply worried that we would be leaving him. Once I told them that we were just visiting, then they..."

Doc thought about Marty, and thought about how he named all three of their children after Marty. There were Jules Clint, Verne Calvin, and Haven Martina. Spending eight years in the past were real hard for him. Of course, he simply loved being with Clara - but he missed his young friend. In fact, he often felt great concern for his friend.

"This is so bloody amazing!" gasped HG, with a stunned expression. "How about you show us your time machine, Emmett? I believe it might be interesting to compare our time machines. I have a dear brother who moved here several years ago, and I was so excited about showing him the time machine. I really think he'd love seeing it."

"We don't mind at all," Doc commented, smiling. "If you don't have any problems with showing us your secret, then we sure shouldn't have any problems with showing you our..." As he turned around, he was shocked by who he suddenly saw. "Seamus!"


	6. Chapter 5

_March 21, 1895  
9:30 PM PST_

"What, uh, are you doing here?" Doc stammered, as he felt stunned. "I suppose you, uh, have a right to be here - and, uh, I'm sure not meaning to suggest otherwise. It's just that... Well, we really didn't anyone else was around. What, uh, did you hear?"

"I, uh, I heard everything," Seamus commented, quite sheepishly. "I understand that it's rude for me to listen in - but I've sure heard you talking about Rhett Eastwood, as well as Clint Eastwood. So, Mr. Brown, is it true that Clint Eastwood isn't quite dead?"

"All right, Mr. McFly," Doc commented, as he cleared his throat. "I guess we shouldn't lie to you. However, it is rather imperative that you don't let anyone else know about this." As Seamus nodded, Doc added, "Yes, Clint Eastwood _is_ alive - and he sure _is_ the same person as Rhett Eastwood. He is really your great-great-grandson."

"Oh, good heavens," Seamus gasped, stunned. "All along, I really was worried about him. I just can't tell you how often I was grieved about... Well, I can't quite fault you for keeping all this from me. Of course, if you did tell me - I might've not believed..."

Clara and Amy were both nodding vigorously, as Doc began to fidget. He figured that he could fully trust Seamus with his secret, but he was simply worried about how risky it could be. With Seamus knowing about his future descendant, he felt a bit anxious.

"Listen," Doc commented, softly. "I'd quite hate to ask you to keep secrets from your wife, but I happen to know how paranoid she could get. It probably would be better, if she didn't know about it. I could imagine that you're relieved to found out that Clint Eastwood didn't fall into the ravine. I know how you've talked about your brother..."

"That's just it," Seamus replied, softly. "He looks _exactly_ like me brother, and we nearly lost him to..." As a look of realization spread over his face, he added, "Hey, of course! Was he, by any chance, also Michael the Guardian Angel - from back in..."

"Yeah, that really was him," Doc replied, softly. "You see, in the original timeline, your brother really was... Well, your brother originally _did_ end up getting stabbed in a saloon - that Marty has some bad dreams about. As a result, we really went back..."

"This sure is much to take in," muttered Seamus. "I really do owe my gratitude to you, Clint Eastwood... or... Did you say his name was really Marty McFly?" As Doc nodded, he added, "I just presume that Marty is a nickname for Martin?" As Doc nodded again, he continued, "By the way, just who is the girl? The one who looks much like Juniper?"

"That's Marty's girlfriend," explained Doc. "Yeah, they're not really married - but they sure have been together for several years. Juniper isn't a direct ancestor of hers, so it's fine for the two of them to be together. I suppose history continues to repeat..."

"Maybe so," Seamus replied, smiling. "Our Will is very close to Jennifer Peabody - who is the biological daughter of Juniper's younger sister, Clara. You see, Clara was raped by Mad Dog Tannen - and she just gave the baby up for adoption. So, as a result..."

"Yeah, the Peabodys decided to adopt her," replied Doc. "Jennifer simply doesn't find out who her biological parents are, until October of 1903 - when she really decides to change her name back to Parker. I guess I really shouldn't tell you all this - but, when she gets married, her future husband decides to take on her last name. So, that's..."

"I guess this mean you've heard _our_ secret, too?" HG asked, nervously. Seamus nodded, as he continued, "I've only just met you - but, if Emmett has just known you for a long time... Well, Emmett and I really only met today - but I feel as though..."

"I promise to not tell anyone," Seamus replied, softly. "It's so funny how your wives really look similar, and you've both met them through time travel. Anyway, if William and Jennifer decided to tie the knot... I guess it's not morally wrong, but I'd feel..."

"Actually, they _do_ have a romantic affair," explained Doc, "for a couple of years. However, they don't get married. By the way, I must inform you that Marty will spend a week with you - in October of 1903. Actually, he and Jennifer both show up. It sure would be vital that you not let them know that... you know about the time machine."

"Otherwise, that could potentially create a time paradox," added Clara. "While this will happen eight-and-a-half years later for you, this has already happened in our past. It is real confusing, but you have to act like you don't know that they're time travellers."

"By the way, they use the 'Michael J Fox' and 'Claudia Wells' aliases," added Doc. "To be on the real safe side, if you should meet them in the future - you sure need to act as though you don't know. If they take further trips into the past, they'll let you..."

"I think I've got it," Seamus replied, softly. "Anyway, I need to head back home - but you folks are rather welcome to come over. You could then explain to me more about how, uh, time travel works. Thank you much, for just saving me brother's life. It sure would've been painful, had he been shot. I sure promise not to tell me wife about it."

"Take care of yourself," called out Doc, as Seamus headed back to his carriage. As he turned to the others, he added, "That was quite unexpected. I suppose there were a lot of mysteries that were answered. He maybe has a lot of new questions, though."

"You could show me your machine, tomorrow," replied HG. "We all should maybe start heading back to the inn. I mean, it's getting quite late - and we just need to get some sleep. I sure wonder how, uh, Marty and Jennifer would take to Seamus finding out."

oooooooooo

Marty stretched, as he felt pretty tired. All three of the Brown children were sleeping peacefully, and Marty also simply wanted to head to bed. He usually had a very hard time falling asleep, whenever he was in a new place. Although, he actually had a real good feeling that tonight wouldn't be one of those times. He'd be with his Jennifer.

"Getting tired, Marty," Jennifer asked, as she slipped her arm around Marty. "Let's go look out the window. The stars are shining very brightly, and there's just not so much pollution in the air. I wouldn't want to live here - but it's so nice to visit, on occasion."

Marty flashed Jennifer a lopsided smile, as the two gazed out the window. Marty sure enjoyed being in the dark, with Jennifer. He simply began to fantasize about having a chance to meet Huey Lewis. He figured he'd be shy, around his favourite rock star.

"You know, Jenn," commented Marty, wistfully, "I'm starting to miss my rock music. I do hope Doc and the others return soon. I sure don't know about you, but I'm really starting to get tired. It would be pretty nice to turn in, and it's quite strange to think that we'll be sleeping together. I mean, we've done it before - but it's really that..."

"I know," Jennifer replied, huskily, "we're Rhett and Jennifer Eastwood. I know we've really been together for a long time, but the idea of us being married... Well, we sure have plans to move into our apartment later this summer. I do feel nervous about it."

"I know what you mean," replied Marty, softly. "I really am scared of leaving home. It will be a real major step in our lives. Granted, we'll have more freedom - but I will sure miss having the security of our parents. One of these days, _we_ will be parents."

"I see what you mean," agreed Jennifer. "Adulthood can be a little scary, and..." She suddenly gasped, "Do you see them, Marty? It's really Doc, along with the rest of the group. I guess they're finally returning. What do you suppose the, uh, secret was? It was a shame that we couldn't come alone, but we needed to stay with the children."

"Call me crazy," Marty said, very quietly, "but I have a feeling that HG Wells really did invent a time machine. That sure would be so awesome, if Doc wasn't the only person to have invented a time machine. Still, it really could be something entirely different."

"Well, you simply never know," commented Jennifer, as the two slowly stepped out of the room. She looked down the hall, as she added, "Here they really are, Marty." In a slightly louder voice, she called out, "So what happened? The children are all asleep."

"I'm real happy to hear that," replied Doc. "Why don't we all just head to bed? We can really discuss what happened, when we get up tomorrow. It's getting quite late, and I sure need some sleep. I'm sorry we were out long - but, uh... Well, a few unexpected things have happened. It's better that I explain, after we have a good night's sleep."

"Good night, everyone," called out Marty, as he and Jennifer quickly headed into their bedroom. "Well, Jenn, I guess we really could wear our fleece pajamas to bed. I know fleece hasn't been invented, yet - but it won't quite matter much, when we're in bed."

"Yeah, then we can be quite snug," Jennifer agreed, as she sifted through one of the bags. "Here we go," she added, as she threw Marty his pajamas. "Well, I suppose we won't do the deed tonight. I'd just like you to hold me tenderly, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," whispered Marty, as the two of them crawled into bed. "It'll be real nice to have you with me, and it'll sure be like taking a little vacation. The fish dinner sure was nice, and I guess William would be about ten. I can hardly wait to see what he's like. A thing I'm really looking foward to, is getting to spend more time with my ancestors."

As Marty put his arm around Jennifer, he smiled to himself. He remembered how much he enjoyed spending time with teen William. It was real ironic to think that he also had a romantic affair with Jennifer Peabody/Parker, even though they didn't really marry.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who voted in my previous poll, which determined that Seamus should find out about "Clint Eastwood". Please be sure to check out my new profile poll - which concerns my new fic, The Girl of My Old Home.**

_March 22, 1895  
9:30 AM PST_

Marty was a little dazed, as he woke up. It took just a moment for him to come to the conclusion that he sure wasn't at home. As he lay next to Jennifer, he began to think of how they were supposed to be a married couple. It was actually a strange feeling.

"What time is it, Marty?" Jennifer asked, groggily - as she slowly streched her arms. "I have a hard time believing that we're nearly a whole century in the past. Do you think the others are up, yet? You know, I really do hate to get out of these comfy clothes."

"Well, we have to," replied Marty, even though he understood how Jennifer felt. "This fabric sure hasn't been invented, yet. Granted, there was a time when I wore my Nike runners in 1885 - but it sure did get me laughed at. I guess I'm not so much concerned about creating a time paradox, as I'm more concerned about what people might..."

"I quite see what you're saying," Jennifer replied, softly. "You also told me about what other people said to you, when you wore that reddish-orange vest in 1955. People did think you were wearing a life preserver. That must've been real embarassing for you."

"Yeah, it was," agreed Marty. "Of course, I was so dazed and confused - as I actually was not used to the concept of time travel. Can you imagine how it felt, when I found out that our house was missing? It was just a rather terrifying feeling for me, Jenn."

"Ah, memories," Jennifer commented, laughing. "Well, we've actually gone a real long ways. By the way, if Doc hadn't really dragged me into the future with you - when do you suppose you would've told me? I'm real sure that you would've told me - not very long after... Do you think it would've been about a week? Maybe about two weeks?"

"Probably not longer than a month," replied Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I'm sure that Doc would've had no objection to me telling you. We maybe would've had to prove it to you, though. We maybe could've taken a short trip to the 1960s - or..."

"We've had a chance to spend a week in 1968," Jennifer commented, dreamily. "You were very cute, as a tiny baby. It was a pretty strange experience, seeing you as a newborn. It was real strange, to think of how Marty Jr and Harmony had joined us."

"It's always quite nice," Marty commented, huskily, "to have you come on time travel trips with me. Remember William and Jennifer? I almost hated thinking of them simply ending their relationship - except for the very fact that, if they didn't, then we really wouldn't exist. In the time period, though, both of them will really be small children."

"Well, they won't be _that_ small," Jennifer commented, laughing. "After all, they'll be about ten. I wonder if we'll also be seeing Tiff and Otis. Tiff sure was a pretty girl, and it's a shame that she turned into a grumpy old woman. We can't change that..."

"No, not without creating a massive paradox," agreed Marty. "Anyway, I suppose we should get up. Last night, Doc mentioned that there was something he just needed to talk to us about. What do you suppose it could be, Jenn? It sounded very important."

"He did mention that something unexpected happened," replied Jennifer. "I suppose it could simply be about the fact that... HG Wells simply has a time machine. Considering that we've seen the movie, though... Well, I just have a feeling that it might be about something even more shocking. I hope it's not bad news, though. Let's get dressed."

"Yeah, it's sure a good idea," Marty commented, as he stepped. "Well, I know it can't be Buford - as we know, for a fact, that he would be hanged by now. He really didn't seem terrified. If that was the case, then he would've told us about it right away."

As Marty was changing his clothes, he thought of what an interesting week this would be. It seemed very strange to think that this was simply a second home for the Brown family, and that three of the five family members just lived their first years in this era.

oooooooooo

Later on, the whole group was eating breakfast at Holt's Diner. He sure felt nervous, as he thought of how they would all be heading over to the McFly farm. The last time he met William, his great-grandfather was quite the same age as him. It sure seemed strange to think that he would be eight years younger. William wouldn't be quite ten.

"Okay, I sure have a few items to explain," commented Doc, softly. "It does turn out that HG Wells does, in fact, have a time machine. In fact, it really does look similar to the machine that... Well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. It looked wonderful."

"We certainly had more than what we bargained for," added HG. "I mean, we figured that we could trust Emmett and Clara - but we did have no real idea that Emmett also invented a time machine. In a way, it's good to know that I'm not the only one to..."

"Whoa, this is heavy," Marty commented, stunned - even though he actually already suspected that being the case. "I certainly do wish that Jenn and I could have joined you folks, but I know that we had to stay with the kids. I can just imagine that it was a real exciting night for all of you. You found out how much you all have in common."

"That's not all," replied Doc, as he actualy looked nervous. "Listen, there is something else that we need to explain to the rest of you. It's real big news, in fact - and it sure is something that you need to brace yourselves for. We didn't tell you last night..."

"Well, yeah, I guess we were all pretty tired," replied Marty. "I must say, I'm enjoying these stawberry pancakes - and the whipped cream is quite good. Anyway, whatever it is, you could tell us. At this rate, I'm willing to accept almost anything as possible."

"All right, Marty," Doc commented, quietly. "I'm not quite sure where to start, but we ran into Seamus. When we were talking about our time travel experiences, as well as how we've met our... Well, Seamus really overheard us. We did tell Herbert and Amy about you, and... Well, he simply found out that 'Clint Eastwood' really is still alive."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty, as it took quite a moment for it to finally register what Doc was explaining to him. In a quieter voice, he asked, "Doc, are you quite telling me that Seamus... that Seamus knows that I'm his great-great-grandson, Martin McFly?"

"Precisely," replied Doc, as he looked real uneasy. "It was entirely by accident. I was somewhat dismayed that he found out. I rather did consider using the sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator on him, but then... Well, I figured that we could trust him."

"Wow!" breathed Marty, as he was still in a state of shock. "I'm not sure what to say. I can imagine that the news of my 'death' did break him up... Man, you really have no idea just how weird it feels - for me to say that. We did become rather close, so I can imagine just how broken up he was... Say, how did people come to the conclusion..."

"We fabricated the story," Doc commented, as he looked embarrassed. "As soon as I realized that I sent you back at the wrong time, I was sure worried that you might've not survived. As we were both so distressed, it was when we thought of the idea."

"Hey, Doc," asked Jennifer, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but there simply is one thing that I've really been wondering. How did you, uh, managed to not be arrested? After all, you had to hijack a train, and it's really not like you were heavily disguised."

"I had the sleep inducer on them," explained Doc. "I actually kept it with me, in case I ever needed to use it. It not only put them to sleep for two hours, but it also actually managed to rather erase the last half hour of their memories. As a result, they never remembered what happened. I hated doing that to them, but it was real necessary."

"Well, you weren't expecting to stay," Marty reminded his older friend. "Clara showed up, and it was your duty to save her. After returning to 1985, I was worried that you might've been arrested. I then noticed the sign that said Eastwood Ravine, and I..."

"I do remember having to sneak into this museum," commented HG, as he nodded. "I had to save Amy from the Ripper, and the alarms went off. Amy did tell me what the alarms meant, and we managed to make it back in time - before we got into trouble."

"I always wondered what the police thought," added Amy, "as soon as they arrived in the museum. The poor cops must've been quite confused. While I do miss some things about living in the 1970s, I was quite happy to move to a time period - where violence was less common. It was so horrifying, when I realized that my friend was murdered."

"I can sure imagine how devastating it must've felt," commented Marty, as tears filled his eyes. "I can still remember how bad I really felt, when Doc was shot by the Libyan terrorists. I spent the whole week in 1955 trying to warn Doc, and I was really so..."

"I simply should've given him a chance to explain," Doc added, embarrassed. "At any rate, Marty, Seamus does know about you. He also knows about you, Jennifer - and he knows that you aren't yet married. Don't worry, though. He's non-judgemental."

"I rather wish we could've saved my friend's life," Amy commented, sadly, "but I don't think our time machine works like that. The newspaper article just said that _I_ was killed, and we tried hard to prevent that. However, instead of getting me - the Ripper got my friend. It was by then, that we figured the event couldn't've been avoided."

"Well! Well! Well!" called out a very menacing voice. Just as Marty turned around, he saw a gang who sure appeared to be in their twenties. One of them had even looked like Douglas Needles. "I see that the blacksmith has come back! Well, you will pay!"


	8. Chapter 7

_March 22, 1895  
11:00 AM PST_

Marty felt real nervous, as the gang made their way over to the booth. He wondered who the Needles guy was, and what they wanted with Doc. He was quite hoping that they would have a week free of bullies. He also began to feel real fear for Doc's life.

"What do you want, Billy Needles?" Doc asked, as he tried to stay calm. "We would all greatly appreciate it, if you could leave us alone. Yeah, I really understand that Jules beat up your son - but that was two years ago, and your son was sure asking for it."

"Yeah, and he was also defending Tiffany Tannen from harassment," added Clara. "It served him right, for thinking that he could just push other people around. I really felt that he did deserve a taste of his own medicine. Let me tell you something, mister! Of all the pupils that I taught, yours was certainly the hardest one for me to discipline."

"You heard them, mister," said two of the cooks, as they grabbed Billy. "We certainly will not be having you terrorizing the customers who eat here. If you ever quite dare to step foot into this restaurant, we would certainly have the police after you fast."

"Good for them," HG commented, impressed. "It's very hard to believe that murderous outlaws were real common in the US West. After all, in England, Jack the Ripper was a notorious criminal. I know that people still know about him in the 1970s. It's so horrid."

"Actually, Billy wasn't as bad as Buford," explained Doc. "He often used the threat of shooting people, although he simply never did. His older brother, Bart, was also bad. He used to bully Martin McFly - who, originally, was stabbed in a saloon. It simply is a good thing we that managed to avert the event. We don't make a habit of this..."

Marty thought back to last year, when he started have dreams that he was Martin. It was both very interesting and disturbing. He came to the conclusion that Seamus was the one sending him a message. Bart Needles was just as bad, as Douglas had been.

"I'm quite glad that the story had a happy ending," HG commented, impressed. "I can sure imagine that running into your ancestors is risky. Fortunately, Amy doesn't have any in England. At any rate, I'll be very interested in meeting Seamus McFly's family."

oooooooooo

Doc actually felt nervous, as he knocked on the door. It seemed strange that Seamus now knew about his time machine. He sure began to wonder how Seamus would react to the presense of Marty and Jennifer. The door had suddenly began to crack open.

"It's nice that you folks could make it," greeted Seamus, as he led everyone inside. "I hope you don't mind - but we did decide to invite some other people, as well. It really has been a long time. I'm pretty sure they'd love to hear about your new lives in, uh, San Francisco. You folks certainly were quite well-liked in this town, and you must..."

"You have no idea just how good it makes me feel," commented Doc, "to hear you say that. I often do feel as though I'm not as appreciated in, uh, San Francisco. The truth is, I used to not be that sociable. It is one thing that I've been working on, though."

"We weren't always accepted, either," Seamus replied, sighing. "Some people disliked us, because we were Irish. It's not to say that I feel very ashamed of my culture and heritage, but it's not like we could help what country we were born in. It was very..."

"It's rather nice to see all of you, again," Maggie commented, as she walked up. "Here are our children." As the children slowly walked up, she continued, "Here is William. He is nearly ten years old. This is Linda, as well as Caroline. This is Edith, and Abigail's our youngest. I see that they're all happy to see you. Make yourselves feel comfortable."

"My name is Herbert George Wells," HG commented, as he stuck out his hand. "This is my wife, Amy - and she grew up in California. We decided to come back to the States - and visit my brother. Amy grew up here in California, and this is really a nice town."

"Well, it's sure a pleasure to meet you," Maggie replied, with enthusiasm. "I remember just how tough it was, when Seamus and I decided to leave Ireland. Seamus' brother, Martin, had come along with his. His other brother, Angus, ended up staying behind."

Doc smiled, as he remembered Seamus talking about Angus. He knew that the names of Seamus' parents were Sean and Roisin. In order to really honour his parents, they were simply the middle names of William and Linda. It was actually strange to think of how the family grew. He remembered how William was born on April 18 of the 1880.

oooooooooo

Verne felt so nervous, as he was quite happy to see his friends again. As much as he would miss a lot of things about the 1980s, it felt quite good to see everyone that he had been quite close to. It sure seemed strange to think that he actually belonged to two time periods. He and his brother were certainly different from the other children.

"Verne! Verne!" called out Linda, as she ran up. "How have you been? I've missed you very much, ever since your family moved to San Francisco. I actually miss having your mother teach us. Our new teacher is nice, too - but it was sad to see all of you go."

"It's nice to have you back, too," Sarah added, excitedly. "I really don't know what it is, but I feel like you are connected to us. I don't mean a romantic interest, but I feel like you're... Mommy feels quite the same way, about your father. Isn't that queer?"

"No, not queer at all," Verne replied, as he smiled at Sarah. It felt so strange to think that he was pretty close to his grandmother, even though he didn't find out until late 1893. "This is quite a joyous reunion. It certainly is nice to live in, uh, San Francisco - but I've missed all of you. It certainly feels nice to be able to see you folks, again."

"Yeah, I agree," added Abraham. "It's quite a shame that we didn't have much to talk with you, last night - but it's very wonderful that you're staying for a week. You were always fun to have around, and it's just a shame that it's still too cold go to the lake."

Verne did remember how much fun that was. He glanced at his other friends: Chester Collins, Teddy DuPre, and Bruce Holmes. He glanced at his brother, who sure seemed to enjoy seeing their old friends. It simply felt good to to be able re-live the old times.

"Well, our father could maybe take us for a hay ride," suggested Chester. "We could look at the trees, and the weather is simply nice out. I was wondering if your mother could maybe visit our school. I know we can't go swimming, but we might maybe plan for a picnic by the lake. It's sure sometimes nice to just listen to the water, after all."

"I love that idea," Bruce agreed, enthusiastically. "It's nice to have off from school, as our teacher sure decided to visit some relatives. Say, Jules and Verne, I guess there's no chance that your family could ever move back to town? We have just missed you!"

Verne simply smiled and nodded. As much as he was real happy to see his old friends, he definitely didn't want to give up everything that he enjoyed in the 1980s. He quite wondered what his friends would think about the 1980s. They'd likely be impressed.

oooooooooo

Marty felt real nervous, as he walked up to some folks who appeared to be in his age group. When he had been in this time period a year and a half ago, he didn't have as much of an opportunity to meet other people. He then noticed that two of them bore a strong resemblance to young Steven Strickland, as well as young Carol Davenport.

"My name is, uh, Rhett Eastwood," Marty commented, nervously, "and this is Jennifer - who is my, uh, wife. We're really, uh, close to Emmett and Clara Brown - and I'm the younger brother of Clint. It's, uh, so sad to think that he actually fell into the ravine."

"My name is, uh, Gerald Strickland," the young man commented, shyly. "I'm hoping to marry this young lady sometime next year. This is Mary Hubert, who is the son of the mayor. The two of us grew up together, and I really never thought we'd fall in love."

"I'm Larry Carruthers," commented a young man, who looked to be a cross between a young Chester and a young Lou. "I sure remember your brother, even though I didn't know him too well. He was a real brave man, though - as he actually managed to fight Buford Tannen. He almost forgot to take his gun along, and it's sad that he's gone."

Marty was stunned, as he realized that Larry was the young boy who handed him his gun. Realizing that he'd have no use for it in 1985, though - he just decided to give it to Seamus. He's have to ask Seamus if he did, in fact, turned that in for a new hat.

"Yeah, I still remembered the terrible day Gerald's pa was shot," Mary commented, as she shook her head. "It so scary, to think that we're growing up. I still remember how my older sister, Ida, married Edward Davenport. I can't believe how we're growing."

"I understand what you mean," Marty replied, nodding. "It is a scary experience. It is more than a little exciting to move on the next stage of your life, but there's certainly much apprehension. Jennifer and I are now, uh, married - and it really is strange that we're, uh, on our own. I wish you two the best of luck, and it's so nice to meet you."

"You know, Rhett," Larry commented, as a smiile spread across his face, "you remind me so much of your older brother. Maybe you could fight Royal Unger for us. He just has been nothing but trouble, and he still continues to harass Mary. He's horrible!"

Marty smiled, as he thought of the irony in Larry's comment. While he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about meeting another bully, he figured that he'd have no such problem handling Royal. He sure figured that Rufus was his father, and Rolf was his brother.


	9. Chapter 8

_March 23, 1895  
1:00 PM PST_

Verne smiled at his brother, as they sat on the wagon with their old friends. It just felt very wonderful to see everyone, again. He just loved the smell of the hay, as well. As William sat up front, Linda sat beside Verne. He thought of how pretty the girl was. Of course, glancing at Sarah, it seemed strange to that the girl was her grandmother.

"I don't know what it is about you, Verne," Linda commented, softly, "but I simply feel as though I, uh, like you. I mean, I like all of my friends - but, whenever I'm with you, I just feel as though... Well, it's kind of hard to explain - but I feel attracted to you."

"You mean, like a brother?" asked Sarah. "That's how I feel about Jules and Verne. It feels as if we're somehow, uh, related to Jules and Verne. I really do feel like there is something special about my relationship with them. I really can't think of what it is..."

"Well, no, not exactly," Linda replied, blushing. "I mean, well, you know your parents love each other? That's the, uh... Well, that's the kind of love I feel towards Verne. I just feel as if... Well, I feel as if I would like to marry Verne. I really don't know why I feel that way, but... Mommy would say that I'm too young to feel that way, but..."

"Gee, well..." Verne stammered, as he was taken aback by what Linda said. "I simply don't know what to day. I mean, you've always been a good friend to me - but I just don't... Well, it'd be so hard for us to be together. I mean, I... I don't belong here!"

"Uh, right," whispered Linda, embarrassed. "I guess you belong in San Francisco, with your family. I really don't know why I even mentioned it. I hope I didn't just scare you off. I mean, I would like for us to still be friends. Maybe it's just that I miss you."

"We all miss Jules and Verne," suggested Abraham, softly. "After all, they really were our friends - and it's nice that they came back to visit. I also really missed having Mrs. Brown teaching us. She could be pretty firm, when necessary - but she was also very nice. She knew how to make learning so fun, and she knew how to deal with bullies."

"You sure did give it to Charlie, Jules," Teddy added, laughing. "His father has been a bad influence on him. It would be rather nice, if Charlie could ever become productive to society. Unfortunately, though, some people never outgrow the need to bully..."

"Yeah, that is quite a real shame," Jules replied, sighing. "Of course, my parents have taught me not to resort to violence - but, when it comes to people like Charlie, it's just about the only way to get him to leave you alone. He's always been, uh, relentless."

"You can say that again," chimed in Verne, as he burst out laughing. "Unfortunately, we continue to deal with bullies - when we're in, uh, San Fransisco. You see, there is just this boy - who's name is Rajan. He really doesn't, uh, approve of our father - so he acts as if Jules and I are freaks. As a result, he and his gang always picks on us."

"Well, that just isn't right," Bruce replied, sighing. "Although, when you think about it, I do feel sorry for Charlie and his gang. After all, people who pick on others really are themselves insecure people. When Charlie grows up, I do see a lot of disaster."

As Jules and Verne turned to wink at each other, Verne realized that Bruce was quite right. Of course, he felt so bad for Tiffany Tannen - as he just knew the horrible fate that would befall her. Still, he knew that Charlie would end up being so unsuccessful.

oooooooooo

HG Wells smiled to himself - as he watched Caroline, Edith, and Abigail. He wondered what his children might be like, and pondered over whether he'd have them take any trips in the time machine. He simply realized that his great-great-grandchildren would likely be fom Amy's generation. He suddenly could help but just chuckle at the irony.

"I see that you really love our children," Seamus commented, chuckling. "It seems so strange to think that Will is almost ten years old. It almost seems like just yesterday, he was a tiny infant. Come to think of it, he sure does resemble Rhett... er, Marty."

"I guess it's just as well that you knew," Doc replied, as a smile tugged at his lips. "It is pretty strange, thinking that you know about our secret. Anyway, have you told your wife about any of us? To be honest, I feel a little scared to think of how she would..."

"I understand what you mean," Seamus replied, gently. "She really does tend to be superstitious. I really don't like keeping secrets from my wife, but I understand that this isn't a real ordinary thing." Turning to HG, he added, "Mr. Wells, you just wrote about a time machine? You know, after your book is published, I think I'll read it."

"Yeah, you should," replied Amy, as her face boke out into a smile. "I've quite been a fan of his books, long before I met him. He will become as well-known as Jules Verne, and both authors will influence the science fiction genre that will become so popular."

"You know, I often have thought about the future," Seamus replied, smiling. "I really would love to see what the future looks like, but I sure don't wish to impose. I rather must say, the very concept of time travel is confusing. I mean, with paradoxes..."

"I think our time machines work a little differently," suggested HG. "I really felt so bad about our inability to prevent Amy's friend from being brutally murdered. I was rather sad about it. I was able to stay in the future for a week, and the timeline really never changed. It's like... Well, it's like I was actually destined to return to the year 1893."

"I always did find that to really be interesting," replied Doc. "For the time machine that I invented, there's the 24-hour ripple effect. You sure can't stay in the future for over a day, until your future self fades from existence. Marty and I found out, last year."

"That sounds a little scary," whispered Seamus. "I must say, this is turning out to be a very eventful week for me. Of course, it feels quite good to know that Clint Eastwood is still alive. It also feels wonderful to know that I was actually influential in his life."

"It feels so strange to think that Clara and I have similar stories," commented Amy. "I wonder if we do have a common ancestor. I mean, I guess we all do - but it's strange to think of how much we resemble each other. It's almost a wonder that Clara did not just take over my life, after we swapped time periods. It really feel so, uh, queer."

HG placed his arm around his wife, as he really thought of how well she had managed to adjust to the past. He simply remembered how resistent she had been to the idea, but then changed her mind. He was very touched by how much Amy really loved her.

oooooooooo

Marty and Jennifer were at the Palace Saloon, as they were drinking raspberry cordial and eating mints. From what he really could recall, Gerald ended up being the principal of the Hill Valley High School - and he seemed to be quite as strict as his son would be. As for now, though, he seemed to be reasonably nice. It seemed to be rather ironic.

"I still remember the day that my father was shot," Gerald commented, sadly. "He was such a great man, and I really miss him. My ma wants me to become a marshall, like he was. I'm not sure if the police force is really my bag, though. I have other dreams."

"Well, I know how you dream of being a school superintendent," purred Mary, as she placed her arm around Gerald. "Y'know, Gerry, I am looking real forward to starting a family with you. We'll be quite firm with our kids, but we'll also be loving and gentle."

"Good for you," replied Larry, encouragingly. "I do hope that our children will become good friends, like we have. I sure hope to, one day, take ownership of the saloon. It may become a real fine legend of Hill Valley. I just don't have any intention of leaving the town. I have a good feeling that, a century from now, the town will become big."

Marty and Jennifer laughed, as they both knew that Larry's prediction was completely right. Marty used to take his hometown for granted - but, after spending over a week in 1955, he certainly had come to gain a much greater appreciation for Hill Valley.

"The three of us are so lucky," added Gerald. "When my father was younger, he had been real insecure - and it's strange to imagine him being that way. With a little bit of encouragement, though, he had grown to be more confident. I was proud of him."

"I'm so happy for you and Mary," replied Larry. "Gerry, if your father was still alive - I think he would also be happy. You were never one to give up, and you've simply kept your head high. I mean, I know that you haven't had a particularly easy life - but you really do a lot of confidence. I think you would make a great school superintendent."

"Well, thank you," Gerald replied, softly. "Of course, it rather does help to have great friends. I've learned a long time ago to never let myself be discouraged. I quite owe it to Hill Valley, as well as to my deceased father, to really make something of my life."

"I, uh, wish you luck," Marty replied, nervously. "I do understand the feeling of losing someone that you really love. I, uh, quite miss my brother. You know, Clint Eastwood - the one who dared to stand up to Buford Tannen. He was like, uh... a part of me."

"He was a very brave man," Gerald replied, awed. "I think it's so great that the town decided to rename the ravine in his honour. I don't remember him well, but he sure is the town's legend. The ironic thing is, he sure wasn't here for even a week. I believe he came here from Canada - but, within just a few days, he made a real difference."

"Hey, Strickland," called out a menacing voice. Marty turned around, and he saw the boy that he suspected to be Royal. He was flanked by three men, two of who simply looked a lot like Douglas Needles."I thought I done told you never to come in here!"


	10. Chapter 9

_March 23, 1895  
2:00 PM PST_

"Why don't you leave my fiance alone?" snapped Mary, as she glared at Royal Unger and his gang. "You know, it's such a shame that you bullies haven't quite grown up. I think, deep down inside, you feel so insecure of yourselves - and that's why you feel the need to put others down. It's so that you could feel better about yourselves."

"Well, looky what we have here!" sneered Royal, as he ran up to Mary. "That's a very nice dress you're wearing." As he tried to lift up her skirt, he added, "Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all. Now, how about just giving me a little kiss?"

"Get your stinky paws off of my girl!" snapped Gerald, as he stood up. "You know, my father might be dead - but, inside me, he does still live on. One day, I simply will make something of myself - and, unless you change your attitude, you will remain a loser!"

"Gerald is very right," added Chester, just as he walked up. "You boys might want to turn around and leave, before I get the police on you. Now, you just let this be your final warning." As the boys reluctantly left, he added, "I rather want to congratulate the two of you. I am very happy that my son will be the best man at the wedding."

"Yeah, Larry will be the best man," Gerald explained, beaming. "We would like Jessica to be the maid of honour." Turning to Larry, he added, "Are you rather sure that you don't have any feelings for Jessica? It would be real nice, if you ended up together."

"Who's Jessica?" Marty asked, with curiosity. "At any rate, love is not something that could be forced. I sure feel happy for the two of you, and I'm sure that you will have a wonderful life together. I do still remember the day that Jennifer and I fell in love."

"Jessica Parker is a great friend of ours," explained Mary. "She's seventeen, so she's just a little younger than the rest of us." Glancing at Jennifer, she added, "You really have a strong resemblance to her. Anyway, she should be home in a couple of days. Her younger brother is at a special school, and he's really such a sweet young boy."

"He sure does have a positive spirit," agreed Larry. To Chester, he added, "Hey, Pa, could we have some more cordial?" Chester nodded and left. "It would be wonderful, if Royal ever change. The thing is, though, Royal has always taken after his father."

"Well, he hasn't killed anyone," Gerald pointed out, "but he is still such a slacker. Otto Oxford also takes after his pa. Herman and Carl Needles are like their father, Jack. It seems to be in the blood. Jack was a bad influence on his brothers, Bart and Billy."

"I'm sure that not all of the Needles are that bad." replied Larry. "It's just not right to generalize. After all, Tiffany Tannen is a sweet little girl - and one would simply never guess that Mad Dog Tannen was his father. The thing is, I sometimes feel quite sorry for Tiff - that she's stuck with the Tannen surname. I bet she tends to resent that."

"Well, maybe," Marty said, quietly. "On the other hand, though - it's actually not the name that's bad. I'm real sure there are a few not-so-nice, uh, Eastwoods - but that doesn't mean anything. The important thing is, she learns to not be like her father."

As everyone at the table nodded, Marty suddenly felt real bad for Tiff. He knew that she would, one day, be raped by Charlie Needles - and he quite wished that he could prevent that from happening. Still, doing so would just create a major time paradox!

oooooooooo

Amy couldn't stop thinking about Marty - as she was taking a hike with her husband, Doc, Clara, and Seamus. It really did seem strange to think that Marty was from the year 1987, which was quite nearly a decade from when she came back in time. In all honesty, she terribly missed her old life - and she would likely die before her birth.

"I still can't get over it," commented Seamus. "It's sure strange to think that his name is also Martin McFly. He always did remind me of me brother, and it's just a real shock that they even have the same name. I'm so happy that he learned from me story."

"It's certainly nice that you have the ability to change the timeline," Amy commented, wistfully. "I mean, there's just no way to bring my friend back." After swallowing, she added, "I wonder what would happen, if my descendants ran into my younger self."

"Well, it very likely wouldn't affect anything," replied HG. "I mean, if that does end up happening - then it was probably meant to be. Our time machine really seems to work a little differently." With a sigh, he added, "It's really pretty depressing to think that I won't live to see the year 1977. Death is not something that I'd like to think about."

"Aye," agreed Seamus, nodding. "That rather depresses me, too. I mean, now that I know that I'll have a descendant quite who takes after my brother... I suppose I just shouldn't know too much about my own future. I probably know too much, already."

"Well, join the club," Doc replied, laughing. "That what I was always saying to Marty, at the beginning. I still that it's real important, to a certain extent. I just worry about what might happen, if Marty really was to hear one of his own songs in the future."

"He is going to become a rock and roll star," explained Clara. "It was just something that he sort of found out by accident, with his somewhat frequent interactions with his future children. You know, it did quite take me some time to become used to this newfangled type of music. Our boys have really taken to liking that music, as well."

"Yeah, I sometimes miss rock and roll," Amy replied, sighing. "Well, anyhow, it's really not like my husband didn't find out a lot about his future - when he was in 1977. That really must've been shocking to him, even though I'm sure that he was also pleased."

"It's sort of like how I felt," Doc pointed out, "when Marty had shown up in 1955. Of course, I initially didn't believe. Once I found out that he was telling the truth - it did help to boost my confidence, as I had a hard time with making my inventions work."

"Yeah, I felt very pleased," agreed HG. "Of course, I was also pretty confused - but I felt pleased, nonetheless. I was quite mindful to not read any of my own books, even though it was quite tempting." Putting his arm around Amy, he added, "I sure love my wife. I never really would've expected to fall in love, when I visiting the year 1977."

Amy smiled at her husband, as he was certainly pleased to have won the heart of her favourite author. For all the times that she missed life in the future, she couldn't quite imagine life without HG Wells. She realized that she was actually one lucky woman.

oooooooooo

"You know, the roller rink finished being built two months ago," Abraham was saying, excitedly. "It would be real fun for all of us to take a trip there. I'll talk to my parents about it. On Monday nights, they'll usually have a live band. We'll often have visitors from out of town showing up. I certainly have a very good feeling about this town."

"I really would love it, Abe," gushed Verne, as he thought about his frequent trips to the roller rink in the 1980s. "I initially didn't want to come back to, uh, town - but this really is nice, seeing all of you. I almost wish that I could bring you all back with me."

"I wish that, too, Verne," replied Linda, as a smile spead across her face. "I will talk to Daddy about it. I also quite love the idea of having a picnic. It's so strange that Rhett Eastwood reminds me of my brother. I really do wonder if Clint looked just like him."

"He does," replied Sarah. "We have that clock photograph, where Mr. Brown and Clint Eastwood are posed in front of that clock. I think he looks very handsome, and I quite feel sad. I sure know he was a brave man, who simply had the courage to stand up to Mad Dog Tannen. I'm quite sure that Rhett thinks about his older brother all the time."

"Yeah, it's sad to lose someone that you really love," agreed Teddy. "I still remember the day that Grandma died. Although I was told that I'm too old to cry, I would often cry myself to sleep. I mean, she was so kind and loving - and I really miss her badly."

Verne's eyes filled up with tears, as he really felt sympathy for his friend. He glanced at Sarah, as he realized that the blonde girl was technically his grandmother. A wave of sadness simply swept over him, as she knew that Sarah would be dead by 1987.

"I quite love my grandma, too," replied Bruce. "There's just no telling what I would do, if she ever was to pass away." After swallowing, he continued, "At any rate, I believe that The Hill Valley Festival Band will be performing this Monday. They're always good, and I believe that the band had performed at the festival that the clock was started."

"That really sounds wonderful," Verne replied, smiling. According to Marty, the band bore a strong resemblance to ZZ Top. "I guess it's been almost ten years, since that clock had been started. I have a feeling that the clock will last for another, uh, sixty years. Futhermore, I'm sure that it will end up beng a part of Hill Valley's legacy."

"Oh, I hope it would last longer than that," Chester replied, laughing. "Have you ever thought of what the future would be like? Mrs. Brown had rather inspired me to check out Jules Verne, and he's a very fine author. He paints a pretty fascinating future."

"I love Jules Verne, too," piped up Jules. "I simply feel pleased to be named after the author. I have a very strong feeling that, sometime within the next century, the first man will land on the moon. In fact, I think the next century will bring many changes."

Verne smiled at his brother - as the two, of course, knew first hand what the future would look like. While he did miss 1987, though - he was happy to be able to see his old friends, again. Also, it wasn't like his parents were planning to move back to this era. This was just a visit, and his family would actually be staying here for a week.


	11. Chapter 10

_March 25, 1895  
5:00 PM PST_

As Verne stepped into the roller rink, he looked around. He sure was stunned by how different it looked. It actually seemed a little odd to think that there would be no rock music. Of course, there was no video game arcade. Still, he actually had a very good feeling that he would have a lot of fun. The band didn't seem to be half-bad, either.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Linda asked, as she smiled at Verne. "I come here a couple times a week. Mommy thinks rollerskating is quite dangerous, but I think this is a lot of fun. So, Verne, you and your brother went rollerskating many times before?"

"Oh, yeah," Verne replied, as his lips curved into a smile. "Mom was also pretty leary of letting us rollerskate, but now she herself really enjoys doing it." As he pointed to the skate floor, as he added, Hey, there she is! She and Dad are skating together!"

"Wow, they're good!" gasped Sarah. "You know, Mr. Brown simply reminds me of my grandfather. In fact, he was always kind of like a grandfather to me - and I'm happy that you came back to visit. So, tell me, just what is it like living in San Francisco? It's probably more interesting than Hill Valley, I'm guessing. After all, it's a real big city."

"I have some relatives," explained Bruce, "who live in San Francisco. Would you, by any chance, happen to know Rudy Kuehn? He really is about the same age as I am, and we've always been very close. Hey, whereabout in San Francisco do you live?"

"Well, uh," Verne replied, nervously, "my parents would simply prefer for me to not tell anyone where we live. I can't quite say that I know Rudy Kuehn. I suppose that's, uh, because San Fransisco is such a big city. Well, it's a little bit different from Hill Valley."

"Yeah, it really is different," agreed Bruce. "Well, it's a shame that your parents won't let you give us your address. I mean, I was sure hoping that we could come visit you. Well, I guess you really do have to obey your parents." With a sigh, he added, "I just think it'd be nice for us to keep in contact. Anyway, how about we start skating?"

"I see William and Jennifer," called out Linda, as he pointed to the skate floor. "I see Otis and Tiff, as well." With a sudden laugh, she added, "You know what might quite be funny. If Otis and Jennifer were to fall in love. After all, Jennifer is adopted."

"Shame on you, Linda," Abraham scolded, wagging his finger. "You really should know better than to suggest a thing like that. Granted, Jennifer might be adopted - but she still is a part of the Peabody family. It doesn't matter, if they're not blood-related."

"I'm sure she meant no harm," replied Sarah, as she came to Linda's defense. "Even though, I suppose you're right. Also, knowing how strict Mrs. Peabody can be... I'm sure glad that my mother isn't quite like her. She always criticizes Jenn for not being ladylike enough. I'm glad that my mother is more open-minded about my activities."

As the group headed to the skate floor, Verne thought of his own parents. He simply had a unique family, as he had parents from two different time periods. He and Jules were also from two different time periods. Still, in other ways, his family was normal.

oooooooooo

"Youi're quite right, Marty," Jennifer whispered, awed. "That band does look a lot like ZZ Top. I almost wish I could've been at that festival, uh, ten years ago." She looked up, as she added, "I rather must say, this is a pretty fine roller rink. I was telling, uh, Rhett that I think the band is playing great music. It's great that we all came here."

"Yeah, it certainly is," replied Gerald, nodding. "Ever since this roller rink was built, it has just made this town a lot more interesting. I mean, we'll probably never become as big as San Francisco or Sacramento. Still, this makes me feel happy to live here."

"Our friend is back," explained Larry, warmly. "I must say, I always felt so bad for her brother. I can imagine how hard it would be, to have vision problems. I really think we tend to take certain things for granted. I'd feel quite horrible, if I ever lost my vision."

As Marty glanced at the girl approaching the group, he was taken aback by how she bore a strong resemblance to his girlfriend. Her hair was a little darker, though - and she had grey eyes. As he pondered over the trip that he and Jennifer took to 1903, he realized who the girl was. He also recalled meeting her visually-impaired brother.

"Hey, Jessica," called out Larry, as he waved the girl over. "I'm real happy that you and your parents are finally back." After a pause, he added, "These are some close friends of the Browns, Rhett and Jennifer Eastwood. They're from San Francisco."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you," Jessica replied, warmly. As she shook Marty's hand, she added, "My name's Jessica Parker." To Jennifer, she added, "I must say, you sure do resemble me." With a wistful sigh, as she added, "I can hardly wait for summer."

"That's when your brother comes home, right?" asked Mary, as Jessica nodded. "He certainly is quite a sweet young boy. He really knows how to see the positive in life, and I believe we could all learn a thing or two from him." To Marty and Jennifer, she added, "So, just what's it like in San Francisco? Rhett, what do you do for a living?"

"Rhett plays the guitar," explained Jennifer, as she smiled warmly at Marty. "He sure does a real excellent job, and... Well, I probably do enjoy _listening_ to music just as much as he does - but I simply don't have any of the music talent that he does."

"Oh, really?" Jessica gasped, impressed. Turning to Marty, she added, "Well, in that case, I would simply love to hear you play. I play the piano - and I also have a huge enthusiasm for music, as well. You know, Rhett - you really do look familiar to me."

"Well, you might be thinking of his older brother," suggested Mary. "His older brother was none other than the legendary Clint Eastwood. I think it's very tragic that he fell into the ravine. On top of everything, I sure don't think that the body has ever been found. God bless his poor soul. I never had a chance to meet him, which is a shame."

"Clint Eastwood really crashed into the McFly farm," recalled Jessica. "Our family had breakfast with them that morning, and I remember seeing how he was knocked out." Turning to Marty, she added, "I take it that you miss your brother terribly, Rhett?"

Marty nodded, as he began to ponder over how Seamus had taken a great fondness for him. Marty realized how relieved he sure felt about his ancestor finding out about of his true identity. He figured that Seamus took the death of Clint Eastwood badly.

oooooooooo

Amy couldn't remember the last time she had as much fun, as she reluctantly left the skate floor. She was sure amazed to see that she still had her talent. It actually took plenty of convincing, though, to get her husband to join her. After all, HG had never rollerskated before - and he was real scared that he might end up losing his balance.

"This is quite so much fun," Clara commented, breathlessly. "The boys go rollerskating all the time, and I can still remember the very first time that I tried it. It sure made me feel so insecure, to think that the boys had better balance. I did get better, though."

"I really think I had enough rollerskating for one evening," HG commented, as he sat down. "I nearly slipped a few times, and I don't wish to break any bones. I will admit that it was rather fun - but, the thing is, I'm actually not as young as I used to be."

"Well, hey, look at me," Doc pointed out, laughing. "Even though, granted, I did have the rejuvenation - which sure added quite a few years to my life. Now, when it comes to skateboarding... Well, Marty is sure good at it - even though he tends to do plenty of things that are, well, dangerous. Things that we don't want our boys to be doing."

"I'm not sure what skateboarding is," Seamus commented, laughing. "I really can't get my wife to go rollerskating. She didn't want our children to be doing it, either. I rather had a tough time convincing her to let the kids have fun. She can be pretty uptight."

"I'm sure your wife really means well," pointed out Clara. "I mean, as a mother, I think it's only natural to be concerned about your children's safety. In a few ways, things in the future can be more dangerous. Society has come be so dependant on electricity."

"Well, except for the Amish," Amy replied, laughing. "I used to go rollerskating all the time. It was one hobby that I've just missed. As much I do miss the future, there are definite perks to this time period." Lifting up the baby, she added, "She is just lovely, and I really love the way she coos. I actually think Emily is a very nice name for her."

"Well, uh," Clara replied, nervously, "we named her Haven. The thing is, I was looking at pictures of newborn babies - and, when I saw that one of them was named Haven, I decided to go with that name. I always really loved the word 'haven', but it was..."

"I agree that it is a rather pretty word," agreed Amy. "I even spent some time in New Haven, Connecticut - and I remember liking the city's name. I simply never thought of using that for a girl's name, though. Well, in that case, Haven is also a lovely name."

"Yeah, it's sure a pretty word," Seamus commented, dreamily. "Well, I really wonder what young Haven will grow up to be like. It looks like young William will just grow up to resemble my brother, Martin - and _your_ Martin, for that matter. I really can't get over how much the two look alike." As he looked up, he added, "Marty is good!"

As Amy was watching Marty, she really thought of what she and her husband would name their own children. If they had a boy, they might call her George - and, if they had a girl, they would likely call her Jane. She then turned to smile at her husband.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Let Me Take You Home Tonight by Boston.**

_March 27, 1895  
2:00 PM PST_

Marty felt happy, as he was busy making hamburger patties out of ground beef. Most of the group had never eaten cheeseburgers before, and he sure wanted this to be a special treat. As he promised his friends, he would play a tune at the picnic. He felt so nervous. He thought of playing The Power of Love, which was his favouite song.

"The grill should be ready, soon," commented Larry, as he smiled at Marty. "Y'know, I feel sad about you leaving. You've been such a good friend to us. I really didn't know your brother too well, but you do remind me of him. Courage must run in the family."

"Probably so," replied Marty, as he smiled at the irony. "I mean, our father simply did teach us well. He taught us one real important lesson. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Of course, Mr. Brown was also the one to teach him that."

"Your family must be very close to his," suggested Gerald. As Marty smiled, he added, "Mrs. Brown was a very good teacher, too. I really do think it's romantic, how the two of them fell in love. Anyway, Rhett, there's no such chance that you and Jennifer can come to our wedding?" Marty shook his head. "Well, I really will be missing you folks."

"I hope you decide to come back, sometime," added Jessica, smiling. "I really hope to, one day, be able to find a young man who is just like you. I don't quite know what it is about Jennifer - but I feel like we're, uh, connected. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Well, we might be distantly related," suggested Jennifer, with a wink. "Anyway, you really should try out Rhett's cheeseburgers. He is very good on the grill - and, uh, he is a wonderful husband." To Marty, she added, "Have you decided on what to play?"

"Well, uh," Marty replied, quite nervously. As he caught sight of HG and Amy walking by, he suddenly decided that he'd simply be better off picking a song from 1977. "I'm sure I can come up with something. I really think I should pick a song that's fitting for the occasion. Just give me a little time to come up with something - okay, Jennifer?"

"I can hardly wait to hear you play," Jessica commented, warmly. "I would simply like to, one day, become a professional pianist. The only problem is, I actually tend to get nervous about playing in font of crowds. Has that ever happened with you, Rhett?"

"Just once," replied Marty, softly. "It was back, when I was seven years old. I was in a play, and I had to sing a few songs. I kept worrying that I would mess up, and that I would become a laughingstock. I suppose it's not stage fight, as such - but I still..."

"I understand what you mean," Larry replied, nodding with understanding. "I tend to be afraid of messing up. I've always had that fear of failure, and I could never stand the idea of other people thinking badly of me. Of course, my father always had been encouraging of me - but I still fear that other people wouldn't think the same of me."

Marty smiled, as he knew exactly what Larry meant. He still remembered the day that his band had been rejected by the man who resembled Huey Lewis - and he really felt down, he actually became scared to send in his audition tape to the record company.

oooooooooo

As Verne ate with his friends, he sure felt some mixed emotions. On one hand, he was very excited about being able to return to 1987 - where rock and roll and video games existed. On the other hand, he sure felt sad - as he quite thought about how much he would miss his friends. He suddenly wished he could bring his friends back with him.

"These are simply great sandwiches," Linda commented, admiringly. "I can hardly wait for Rhett Eastwood to play for us." After a brief pause, she added, "You also want to become a musician?" Verne nodded, as she added, "Oh, Verne, I sure do love music."

Verne was rather uncertain of how to respond. He was suddenly curious about what song Marty planned to play. He really wondered what his friends from this era would think of rock and roll music. The music wouldn't be invented for nearly sixty years.

"I'm also a music enthusiast," Sarah commented, dreamily. "In fact, I'm learning how to play the guitar. It would be so lovely, if Linda and I could form a duet. So, Verne, what are your favourite songs?" As tears came to her eyes, she added, "I just can't help but feel sad, when I think of how much I miss Pa. He'd always play the fiddle."

"I miss Pa, too," agreed Abraham, nodding. "I really do love Daddy, but he'll never be the same person as Pa. I simply wish that he knew how to play the fiddle. I remember how, two years ago, there was that bad storm - but, with Pa's fiddle, the storm didn't seem as bad. Whenever I felt sad, hearing him play that fiddle would cheer me up."

"I imagine how that must feel," Verne replied, sympathetically. "I mean, if I ever was to lose my dad... Well, there's just no telling how I would feel. I'm sure glad that you have a new father, but I understand that he could never replace your old father."

"I'm quite sure it's even worse than losing your grandma," suggested Teddy. "I'm sure it's something that you'd never get over." He glanced over at Marty, as he added, "In fact, I wonder what it was like for Rhett Eastwood. It's been nearly ten years, but..."

"Oh, I'm sure he just thinks about his brother all the time," replied Bruce. "Of course, I wasn't yet born. I really enjoy these sandwiches that he cooked for us. I do wonder if he could, uh, maybe teach my father how to cook them. You know, it does seem quite strange to think that his wife looks a lot like Jessica Parker. They're almost like twins."

"Well, they could be related," suggested Linda. "However, as far as I know, we're not related to the Eastwoods - but they bear a strong resemblance to my Uncle Martin. In fact, when I saw that photograph of Clint Eastwood and Mr. Brown - I thought..."

"Hey, there he is!" called out Chester, as he glanced at Marty. "I see that guitar in his hands. I simply do wonder what he'll play. Wouldn't it be very nice if, in the future, he came back to town - and then he performed a concert for us? I wish him good luck."

"I'd sure love that," Sarah replied, dreamily. "I didn't get to know him all that well, but he seems like a very easy-going person. I'd feel quite sad, if he was to ever meet the fate of his brother. I sure do wonder what his brother was like? I know he didn't have much tolerance for the likes of Mad Dog Tannen - but, other than that, I'm sure..."

Verne smiled at Jules, as they knew the truth of Clint/Rhett Eastwood. While Seamus finally found out the truth, everyone else in town was still none-the-wiser. It seemed strange to think that everyone else believed that Clint Eastwood fell in the ravine.

oooooooooo

"These are such good cheeseburgers." Amy commented, admiringly. "This really brings back memories of, uh, the future." With a sudden laugh, she added, "That didn't make much sense at all, did it?" HG, Doc, Clara, and Seamus smiled. "This is really one of the problems that come with time travel, is making sure to get of all your tenses straight."

"Yeah, tell me about it," replied Clara, laughing. "I'm a schoolteacher, so I should be a real expert at stuff like that." Looking up, she added, "Well, there's Marty. He said he would be playing a song for us. Well, I really wonder what he plans to play for us."

"All right, everyone," called out Marty, as he reached for his guitar pick. "I was asked to play a song for everyone. Since some of us are soon to leave town, I decided that I would play a song that I'm quite fond of. It's called Let Me Take You Home Tonight."

Amy smiled, as she immediately recognized the opening notes. She wondered if Marty had picked out the song specifically for her. After all, she would've quite expected for Marty to prefer songs that were a little newer. After all, he was simply a teenage boy from 1987 - and she figured that fashions and trends would've changed in a decade.

"Now, I'm not like this," Marty began to sing, with gusto. "I'm really kind of shy... But I get this feeling, whenever you walk by... I don't wanna down you, I wanna make you high. If you, you could see your way to me - come on and let me try.

"Let me take you home tonight," continued Marty, launching into the chorus. "Mamma, now it's all right... Let me take you home tonight... I'll show you sweet delight."

"I really love this song," Amy whispered. "The was a big hit in 1977, and this is making me feel rather nostalgic. I know that sounds pretty funny, but 1977 was in my past. I might not be alive to see the 1970s, again. This sure does makes me feel a little sad."

"I understand, honey," HG whispered back, just as he slipped his arm around Amy. "I remember this song, as well. You played it for me a couple of times, the first of which was when you were trying to convince me to come to bed with you. Remember?"

Amy smiled back, as she remembered quite well. As she continued to listen to Marty, she thought of how great he really was. She had a good feeling that, with talent like that, he would be well on his way to becoming a rock star. She just wished she could hear some more of Marty's music. Marty certainly had picked a rather fitting song.

"Let me take you home tonight," Marty was singing. "You know I wanna take you home... Let me take you home tonight... I don't wanna be alone... Let me take you home tonight... Let me take you home tonight... Let me take you home tonight."

Everyone began to clap, as Amy waved over to Marty and smiled. She then felt very sad that Marty, Jennifer, and the Browns would soon be leaving. Of course, she and her husband would also be leaving. This had actually been an exciting week for her.

"Well, that's what music of the future sounds like?" Seamus asked, laughing. "I know that you've said music of the future can be very loud. That really isn't what I'm used to, but I must say that it's decent. He really does seem to have a lot of talent, and I hope that he's successful in becoming a musician. I simply wish him the best of luck."


	13. Chapter 12

_March 27, 1895  
6:00 PM PST_

Verne swallowed deeply, as it was very hard for him to leave his friends. He could still remember the last time he had to say "good bye" to his friends. This time seemed just as tough. Of course, it wasn't to say that he really wished for his family to stay in the era. After all, he also had friends back in 1987 - who he would miss just as terribly.

"I sure do hope you come back," Bruce commented, with a wistful sigh. "If you should ever happen to run into Rudy Kuehn, be sure to say 'hi' to him. I'm quite sure the two of you would get along pretty well. When I grow up, I might move to San Francisco."

"Well, I'm planning to stay in Hill Valley," replied Chester. "I just enjoy sharing a name with the owner of Palace Saloon." After a brief pause, he continued, "I really will miss you, Jules and Verne. I simply don't remember the last time that I had so much fun."

"I will quite miss you, Verne," Linda said, as she was crying. "We sure did have plenty of fun - and I really hope to see you, again." As she hugged Verne, she added, "I will never forget about you. I hope that you never forget about me. I don't know what it is, Verne - but, when you leave, I will feel so empty. Please be sure that you visit."

"Aw, I can see that Linda is taking it real hard," added Sarah, softly. "Verne, I'll quite miss you and your brother. For some reason, losing you boys is almost just like losing a part of me. It's hard to explain it, but your loss will create a big hole in my heart."

"I'll miss you all, too," Verne replied, as tears spilled down his cheeks. "It felt so good, spending the last few days with you. I sure had almost forgotton how close we were, and now I almost don't want to leave. Although, I do have friends in San Francisco."

"I sure think it would be nice," Abraham commented, dreamily, "if we all could just get together. I do quite wonder what your friends in San Francisco are like. I'm very sure we would all get along fine. Anyway, I hope you and your family have a real safe trip - and I certainly will miss all of you. Say, does your mother teach in San Francisco?"

"No, she doesn't," Verne replied, softly. "I do think it would be pretty nice for you to meet my other friends. Unfortunately, though, I don't think that will ever happen. It would be a bit, uh, hard. It sure was great, though - being able to have this picnic."

"Yeah, I loved the cheeseburgers," agreed Linda. "It would be very nice, if we could get together this summer. I'll really miss Rhett Eastwood, as well. I really don't know what it is about him, but he actually reminds me of my brother. Anyway, good bye!"

Verne forced a smile, as he turned to leave the group. As he headed to his family, he thought about the idea that Abraham suggested. As much as just loved that idea, he knew that it was sure out of the question. Not only would it be more than a little risky for the space-time continuum, but he had a feeling that his friends would also clash.

oooooooooo

Marty swallowed, as it was time to say "good bye". He just glanced over at Jules and Verne, and saw that they both really looked teary-eyed. This was such a bittersweet moment, as he realized just how much he would rather miss everyone. As he glanced at Jennifer, he saw tears from streaming down her cheeks - as she hugged Jessica.

"I sure will miss all of my friends," Verne commented, softly. "Granted, I would prefer to live in 1987 - and I'm very glad we're going back home. Still, I'm going to miss all of my friends. Anyway, I hope that I can come back. I hope you all have a good life."

"You folks have a safe trip back to 1987," Seamus replied, warmly. "I sure hope that you can come back to visit, although I suppose there is quite the whole issue of time paradoxes. Well, at any rate, I suppose I'll see Marty and Jennifer again in 1903."

"That you will," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "As much as I am quite excited to return to my time, I really will miss all of you." To HG and Amy, he added, "Good luck on your novel, Herbert. It will be the pioneer of the time travel genre. In fact, the very idea of the time machine has become popular. Take care, you two."

"Thank you very much, Marty," replied Amy, warmly. "Of course, Mark Twain already wrote A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court - but that book doesn't quite have a time machine in it. In a way, I wish I could be going back to the future with you."

"Well, it's really been nice to spend a week here," HG commented, warmly. "It was so nice to be able to have this picnic. Y'know, I had cheeseburgers twice before, when I was in the year 1977. I must say, Marty, yours are certainly the greatest. Amy quite loved them, as well. Furthermore, Amy also loved the song that you played for us."

"That's right," Amy replied. "That song did bring back memories of the past - which is, uh, really the future. What I mean is, it's _my_ past - but it, chronologically, would be the future." She laughed, as she added, "Gee, time travel can be so confusing!"

"Tell me about it, Amy," Marty replied, as he flashed her a lopsided smile. "I have just over a year of experience, and it still sometimes confuses me. At any rate, I wouldn't worry about it. I know what you mean, and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the song."

"I'll be looking forwad to reading your novel," Seamus added, with enthusiasm. "I also like the song that you've played, Marty - even though it's real different from what I'm used to. Ya know, it feels real good to know that this won't be the last time that I see you. Still, when I see you in 1903 - it will be you from an earlier point in time, right?"

"Precisely," Marty replied, smiling. "I understand how confusing this might be for you - but you must act as though you don't know that Jennifer and I are time travellers. I'm really Michael J Fox, and Jennifer is really Claudia Wells. You'll remember that, right?"

"I'm sure I can remember that," Seamus replied, as he hugged Marty. "If you end up coming back later, then you'll just let me know that. In a way, it really makes me feel sad - to think that I won't be alive to see your birth. You are a great young man."

"It's quite a pleasure to have Marty for a friend," agreed Doc, nodding. "Well, I guess it's time for us to get going. It's very strange to think that ending up stranded in 1885 would be quite an advantage to me. This week actually turned out to be better than I expected. As for you, Herbert, your book will most certainly become a real classic."

HG nodded, as he added, "It feels very good to have the encouragement. Anyway, I suppose Amy and I should also really get going. I'm pleased to say that you residents of Hill Valley are very hospitable. I certainly will never forget about all you fine folks."

oooooooooo

"This was quite an exciting week," breathed Amy, as her husband helped her onto the carriage. "I was just thinking about Clara. In a few ways, it must've been even harder for her. Adjusting to the future, I mean. When you think about, I already knew a little about the past. However, the future holds a lot of surprise - so the future is really..."

"She probably felt about the same way as I did," suggested HG. "I had sure dreamed of the future being some sort of utopia - so, when I found out that there was all that violence going on... Well, when all is said and done, there is no perfect time period."

"I do wonder what all has changed within ten years," Amy pondered, as she glanced behind her. "I feel so sad about leaving this town. Come to think of it, I sure wonder how our week would've been different - had the Browns not gone back to this time."

"That's really a good question," replied HG, softly. "I'm sure it got a little confusing for the boys, having two time periods to call their own. You know, I do remember Emmett mentioning that the boys quite loved playing... Uh, what were they called? Oh, yeah, video games. Say, Amy, what exactly are video games? Do you happen to know?"

"Well, yeah, they were starting to becoming popular during the late 1970s," explained Amy. "I'm sure that they really became... or, uh, will become... a little more advanced within the next decade. I did spend a little time playing at the video game arcade."

As Amy looked up, she caught sight something that looked like a station wagon - and then realized that it was the time machine that Emmett Brown built. Amy wondered if cars from 1987 typicallly did fly. She simply didn't think ten years seemed that long.

Just then, there were three sonic booms - and then the station wagon disappeared, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. For a rather brief moment, Amy was quite worried that the fire would hit the ground - which could really lead to disaster. However, the fire quickly vanished - and Amy let out a sigh of relief. The sight was a little scary.

"Well, I suppose they're back in 1987," HG commented, with a little hint of sadness in his voice. "Chances are, we probably will never again see them. The thing is, I simply never thought that I'd meet another time traveller. That Emmett was so interesting."

"Yeah, he was," agreed Amy. "I really did enjoy getting to know Clara, as well. I also wonder if anyone from the future misses me. Dad and I never really were that close, and Mom died in 1975. I wonder if I'll actually till be alive, by the time Mom is born."

"Well, if you were born in 1950," explained HG, "I'm sure you have many more years to live. You do have a very positive spirit - and, with some of your late 20th Century sensibilities... Well, some of the stuff would really come in handy. You said that your mother was born in 1925, right?" Amy nodded, as he added, "I think you'll make it."

Amy smiled at her husband, as she hoped he was right. She simply started to think of her grandmother, who she realized would be born in two years. In a way, it felt quite strange - as she thought of how her beloved grandmother wasn't even yet born.


	14. Epilogue

_March 21, 1987  
5:00 PM PST_

After the station wagon broke the space-time barrier, Verne felt some mixed feelings. On one hand, he was happy to return to life of the 20th Century. On the other hand, he sure felt sad about leaving his old friends behind. Still, it wasn't as if he didn't have plenty of friends in this time period. It was like he had a home in two different eras.

"That sure was about the best week of my life," Doc commented, cheerfully. "Who'd ever think that HG Wells and his wife would really show up during the same week? If we hadn't shown shown up, do you think they would've still stayed in Hill Valley."

"Well, they maybe wouldn't've stayed as long," suggested Clara. "It's kind of strange how this has all worked out. Amy was really a great person to spend time with, and it was stange to think how much we have in common. I do wish her and Herbert luck!"

"Hey, now that we've met them," suggested Verne, as he figured that he would make another attempt at his request, "could Jules and I watch Time After Time? I mean, we actually met them - and we simply know about the story of John the Ripper. Could we please watch the movie? We could even do some extra chores around the house."

"Well, uh..." Doc replied, as he glanced at his wife. As Clara nodded, he added, "Oh, all right. I guess I really don't have a problem with letting you watch it. It really could be our way of celebrating. How about, tonight, we can watch the movie together?"

"Well, I did have plans to practice with The Pinheads," Marty replied, slowly. "I guess I could just call them, and cancel. I agree that we should spend this evening together. I sure do enjoy spending time with you. I really should go home later tonight, though."

"We really consider you to be a part of our extended family, Marty," replied Doc, with affection. "After all, you most certainly have been just like a son to me - long before I married Clara, and had children of my own. It's quite obvious that the boys just enjoy your presence, and Haven seems to really like you. You're just a special young man."

"Hey, what about me?" Jennifer asked, laughing. "Not that I would be a special young _man_, of course - but... Well, I guess I haven't known you as long. This was quite the exciting week, though. It was so fun, pretending that Marty and I were married."

"Well, I can hardly wait for summer," Marty replied, softly. "In a way, I feel a little sad about leaving home - but this will also be a real exciting time for us. We should stay as far away from Hilldale as possible, since we know what'll happen within thirty years."

"Yeah, we don't know the town starts to become a dump," agreed Jennifer. "There is a nice apartment that I know of, which is also real affordable. It just feels so strange to think that we're no longer children. I do still remember the day that you and I met, and we fell in love right away. I wasn't fond of Mr. Clark - but, if it wasn't for him..."

"... then we would've never fallen in love," Marty finished, laughing. "Well, actually, I simply would like to believe that - if not for him - we would've quite fallen in love some other way. I mean, I always figured that you and I were destined to be together."

"You're sure special to me, too, Jenn," commented Doc, warmly. "I mean, ever since you started dating Marty..." With a wistful sigh, he added, "It's very hard to believe that Marty's all grown up. He was simply a little boy, when I first met him in 1975."

"Hey, don't forget about 1955," Marty pointed out, laughing. "I mean, I was already seventeen!" After swallowing, he added, "I see what you mean, though. I guess we had our official first meeting in 1975 - and, back in the original timeline, that was just when we both first met. It's funny how time travel can make things rather complex!"

"A lot has changed within one and a half years," Jennifer replied, smiling. "It's almost like our lives have never been the same. I was always so interested in reading books about time travel, but... Well, I never thought that time travel could be a reality."

"Think of what it was like for me," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I had to contend with having two sets of memories - and then, with Sabrina, three. I simply felt as though I was, well, more than one person. It tends to get pretty confusing."

"It was probably even more confusing for us," added Verne. "It can be so confusing, just having memories of growing up in two eras. I mean, I was born in the year 1888 _and_ the year 1980. Sometimes, when it comes to discussing the past - it is quite hard deciding which past is more real to me. I suppose Jules and I are lucky, but..."

"I see what you mean, Verne," replied Marty. "I sometimes feel lucky myself, but I still find that it tends to be a little confusing. For what it's worth, though - my memories of the current timeline does seem to be stronger than those of the previous timelines."

"We're home, everyone," Doc called out, as pulled into the driveway. "It feels a little strange to think that, as far as everyone else is concerned, we weren't gone long at all. It was such an exciting week, and I really enjoyed getting to meet HG Wells."

"So did I," replied Clara. "It was just as enjoyable, though, for me to know his wife. I sure wonder if she had a tougher time adjusting to the past, as I did adjusting to the future. I was initially scared of the future, but things are much easier in this time. I'm really enjoying this time period. Things are probably a little harder for Amy, though."

As everyone stepped out of the car, Marty figured that he simply would have a hard time adjusting to the past. He wondered what might've happen, if he quite ended up stranded in the year 1885. Being stranded in 1955 sure would've been hard enough.

oooooooooo

Later on, Marty and Jennifer were in the living room - with Jules and Verne. The radio was turned to their favourite rock station, KKHV. No More Lies by Neal Schon and Jan Hammer was playing. Marty simply enjoyed that song a lot, and he felt very happy to be be back home. He wondered what Seamus would think about this time period.

"Ah!" breathed Verne, as he flopped on the couch. "I almost forgot how nice it really is, living in the year 1987. Had Mom and Dad never moved us into the future, then it would've been... Well, I sure never would've found out the joys of this time period."

"Well, 1987 is nice," Jules replied, quietly. "However, when you just think of how all of our friends from the past are now dead... Well, even though we have the real benefit of time travel... It's still pretty sad, thinking of how our friends are no longer alive."

"I understand what you mean," Marty replied, softly. "It really does feel sad, thinking that Seamus and William are quite no longer with us. Then, of course, poor Linda died of cholera at the age of seventeen. It's sure part of the reason why my sister's name is Linda. It was Dad's way of honouring the life of the girl whose life was cut short."

"Linda died at _seventeen_?" Verne cried out, horrified. "Marty, I wish we could do something! It's not very fair, thinking that she'll die at such a young age. Please, isn't there something that we could do? I truly and honestly believe that she should..."

"I'm real sorry, Verne," Marty replied, as tears came to his eyes. "I also wish we could change that, but we can't. I quite agree that she was a pretty little girl, but there are things in life that we have to accept. I'm afraid that we can't bring her back to life."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Verne replied, sadly. "It's just that... Well, I quite loved spending time with her. I can't believe that she..." Beginning to cry, Verne continued, "She shouldn't've died so young. She was so sweet, and... I sure wish we could make things better. Oh, Marty, why did Linda have to die so young? Please, Marty, why?"

"I don't know," replied Marty, blinking back tears. "I guess God just had a good reason for it, though. We never will understand why, but... It's sure one thing that we'll have to accept. We can't use time travel to fix all of our problems. Some things, we just..."

Jennifer gently placed her arm around Marty's shoulder, as Marty began to cry. He didn't get much chance to know his great-grandaunt, but he sure sympathized with Verne. He never thought that the death of her relative could affect him so deeply.

"Well, Verne, Marty's right," replied Jennifer, softly. "It's always a shame, whenever someone dies at quite a young age - but it's sure one thing in life that we do have to accept. Some things in life, we simply cannot change." Taking in a very deep breath, she added, "Well, I guess I should start the popcorn - and we can start the movie."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Marty, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "We should watch Time After Time. We'll just never be able to look at the movie the same way, again - which isn't really a bad thing. In fact, it sure could be very interesting."

"Yeah, it _will_ be very interesting," agreed Clara, as she and Doc stepped into the living room. As she reached for the videocassette, she added, "I think it feels strange to think that, in another universe, I was actually also played by Mary Steenburgen."

Marty smiled at Clara, as he thought of his trip from last November - when he and Doc kept hopping through various realities. In the last reality, he found out that there was a movie trilogy based on his adventures - when they, in turn, simply had a visitor from another world. Marty already knew about the first movie, by ending up in Family Ties.

As soon as the movie started, Jennifer came back into the room. After Jennifer sat on the couch, Marty put his arm around her. It sure seemed like such a fitting way to end the adventure. He was looking so forward to moving into an apartment with Jennifer.


End file.
